恋空 (Sky of Love)
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Kisah cinta seorang Kim Jaejoong yang melewati banyak cobaan. Pertemuan awal yang tak biasa, hingga kisah pedih lainnya yang senantiasa menguji kekuatan cintanya./'Lihatlah ke langit.'/'Ah, jejak asap.'/'Sekarang kau fotolah langit itu. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Itu akan menjadi kenangan pagi bersama bagi kita berdua.'/YunJae story/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Kim (Jang) Hyunseung

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/M-Preg/Angst

Note : cerita ini adalah remake dari film jepang yang berjudul sama dengan cerita ini. Ada beberapa perubahan dalam ceritanya, dan tentunya perubahan dalam genrenya ^.^

Warning : bahasa tak baku, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudsai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

**::::::: Untuk kalimat bercetak miring adalah POV dari Jaejoong :::::::**

.

.

.

Musim panas - 2014

Suara bising gesekan roda besi kereta api dengan relnya terdengar menggema disebuah stasiun di kota Chungnam. Nampak orang-orang yang memenuhi peron tempat menunggu kereta tujuan mereka datang. Keadaan di stasiun ini tak begitu penuh, hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berbaris rapi di peron-peron itu.

Disalah satu barisan, nampak seorang namja dengan balutan kaos v-neck putih yang dilapisi dengan jaket kulit hitam, tengah menunggu kereta yang akan dinaikinya. Sesekali terlihat namja itu membuang nafas, sebelum akhirnya ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Ne, yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Ne, aku sudah di stasiun."

"..."

"Ani, aku masih menunggu keretanya datang."

"..."

"Umm, keadaan eomma sudah lebih baik. Ia hanya kelelahan."

"..."

"Ne. Chakamanneyo."

Pipp

Namja itupun segera mematikan panggilan diponselnya bertepatan dengan kereta tujuannya yang sudah tiba. Segera setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kereta dan mencari tempat duduk.

Brukk

Namja itupun segera mendudukkan dirinya setelah menemukan tempat duduk yang kosong dan menaruh tasnya ditempat duduk sebelahnya. Setelahnya, iapun kembali mengecek ponselnya dan tersenyum manis saat matanya melihat wallpaper dilayar ponselnya.

.

_Saat aku bertemu denganmu_

_Aku mulai mengenal apa itu kebahagiaan dan kegembiraan_

_Dan mulai menciptakan kenangan yang menyenangkan dalam hidupku_

_._

_Saat aku bertemu denganmu_

_Akupun mulai mengenal apa itu rasa sakit dan kepedihan_

_Juga mulai merasakan kenangan yang menyedihkan dalam hidupku_

_._

_Tapi,_

_Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu_

_Mungkin aku tak akan pernah menyadari dan merasakan secara langsung perasaan-perasaan itu_

_Tak akan pernah menyadari siapa takdir cintaku yang sesungguhnya_

_._

_Kau tahu?_

_Sampai sekarang, aku memutuskan untuk terus mencintai langit biru_

_Saksi bisu yang menjadi awal bagi takdir yang bergulir diantara kita_

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Musim panas - 2007

Teng

Teng

Teng

Suara lonceng tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi nyaring di Dong Bang high school. Segera setelahnya semua siswa berhamburan keluar menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang keroncongan selama pelajaran berlangsung. Begitu pula yang terjadi di kelas 1 - F tempat seorang namja cantik tengah membereskan buku pelajarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Joongie, kajja kita makan siang." teriak seorang namja imut dan membuat namja cantik yang dipanggilnya Joongie itu menolehkan wajah kearahnya.

"Um, kajja." jawab namja cantik itu atau kita bisa memanggilnya Jaejoong, Kim Jaejoong sambil mengikuti Junsu-namja imut itu-keluar menuju kantin.

"Wuaaa, kau bawa apa Joongie? Kelihatannya enak~" kata Junsu sambil menatap lapar kearah bekal Jaejoong. Yah, Jaejoong memang terbiasa membawa bekal makan siang sendiri.

"Ne? Aku membawa ayam goreng dan kimchi jigae. Tadi aku sedikit terlambat bangun, jadinya hanya bisa memasak ini." jawab Jaejoong sambil mulai memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Kau mau?" kata Jaejoong lagi dan menawarkan makanan itu pada Junsu.

Junsupun dengan senang hati meminta makanan Jaejoong, karena sebenarnya ia begitu menggemari masaan namja cantik itu. Ah ya, Jaejoong sendiri yang memasak semua makanan itu.

"Waa, mashita. Kau memang pandai memasak Joongie~" kata Junsu setelah mencoba masakan yang dibuat Jaejoong.

"Ne, gomawo." jawab Jaejoong dan keduanya kembali melanjutkan acara makan siang mereka.

Sepuluh menit menghabiskan makan siang mereka, kini Jaejoong dan Junsu berjalan pelan kembali menuju kelas mereka. Nampak sesekali keduanya tertawa saat ada pemandangan lucu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Ah Joongie, kau tahu Yoochun anak kelas 1 - D ?" tanya Junsu ditengah perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aigoo? Kau tak mengenalnya? Bahkan ia sangat terkenal, mustahil sekali kau tak mengenalnya!" gemas Junsu karena ternyata Jaejoong tak megetahui Yoochun.

"Ada apa memangnya? Dan untuk apa pula aku harus tahu tentangnya?" jawab Jaejoong polos dan seketika membuat Junsu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Dengar ne Jaejoongie nae chinguya~ Yoochun itu adalah namja populer disini, banyak yeoja dan namja yang terpukau oleh pesonanya. Dia itu benar-benar tampan, badannya sungguh keren dan senyumnya itu-, ohh..ohh, senyumnya bisa membuatmu melayang!" kata Junsu panjang lebar menjabarkan sosok Yoochun kepada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menatap bingung kearah Junsu, sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar akan satu hal. "Jangan katakan kalau kau menyukainya?" tanyanya penuh nada menyelidik sambil menatap tajam kearah Junsu.

"Hee~" dan Junsu hanya nyengir lebar sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun memutar matanya malas menyadari tebakannya tepat. Yah, ia dan Junsu memang lebih menyukai seorang namja daripada yeoja. Dan hubungan seperti itu, sudah biasa terjadi dilingkungan mereka.

"Kajja kita ke kelasnya, akan aku tunjukkan orangnya padamu." kata Junsu lagi sebelum akhirnya menarik Jaejoong menuju kelas 1 - D.

Sesampainya mereka di depan kelas 1 - D, segera Junsu mendongak kedalam kelas guna mencari keberadaan Yoochun. Namun ia harus menelan kekecewaan saat tak menemukan namja itu di kelasnya.

"Aisss, dia tak ada." gumam Junsu setengah cemberut.

"Mungkin dia masih beristirahat, sudah, kajja kita balik ke kelas. Tak baik diam di depan kelas orang lain begini." kata Jaejoong sambil menarik pelan tubuh Junsu yang entah disadarinya atau tidak semakin masuk ke dalam kelas itu.

"Ck, menyebalkan!" gerutu Junsu lagi dan mulai membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkah menjauhi kelas itu, namun-

"Omo..omo..Joongie~ itu dia, itu dia~" teriak Junsu heboh saat dilihatnya Yoochun yang tengah berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya. Iapun bergumam tak jelas dengan wajah berbinar.

"Eh? Yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong karena ternyata Yoochun tak berjalan sendiri. Ia tengah berjalan besama seorang namja disebelahnya dengan rambut yang dicat merah.

"Tentu saja yang berambut hitam. Omo..dia menuju kemari!" heboh Junsu saat menyadari kalau Yoochun sudah berjalan semakin dekat ke arahnya. Bahkan kini Yoochun sudah berjalan kearahnya membuat jantung Junsu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat.

"Hai, aku Yoochun dari kelas 1 - D, apa kau mengenalku?" kata Yoochun menyapa Jaejoong sambil mengembangkan senyum sejuta wattnya. Jaejoong yang kaget karena tak menyangka Yoochun menyapanya, hanya bisa terdiam dan menggeleng lemah. Iapun melirik ke arah Junsu dan mendapati wajah sahabatnya itu yang sudah ditekuk masam.

"E..emm, mianhae. Aku tak mengenalmu." jawab Jaejoong sambil membungkukkan badannya, sungguh merasa tak enak dengan Junsu.

"Oh ya? Ah, kalau begitu aku minta nomor ponselmu saja. Kajja beritahu aku nomormu." kata Yoochun lagi rupanya tak menyerah untuk mendekati Jaejoong.

"A..aku..aku-"

"Biar aku yang bertukar nomor denganmu." kata Junsu cepat memotong ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun melirik ke arah Junsu dan tersenyum kecil, sebelum akhirnya dengan perlahan menggeser tubuhnya agar bisa melewati Yoochun. Dibungkukkannya tubuhnya agar bisa segera keluar dari sana, namun-

Bruukkkk

"Eh?" kaget Jaejoong karena ia malah menabrak seseorang. Iapun terkesiap dan mendongak guna menatap siapa orang yang ditabraknya itu.

Deg

Sekali, jantungnya berdetak keras satu kali saat matanya menangkap sosok orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata musang milik orang itu. Seorang namja dengan rambut yang dicat merah dan dengan tatapan mata yang sangat tajam.

"Mi..miah. Mianhae." ucap Jaejoong segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera membungkuk meminta maaf, sebelum akhirnya kembali menggeser pelan tubuhnya untuk bisa keluar dari sana.

.

_Saat itu tanpa kita berdua sadari, takdir diantara kita sudah mulai berjalan. Berjalan sangat pelan hingga kitapun tak menyadarinya._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

"Selamat liburan musim panas, jangan lupa kerjakan tugas kalian dan sampai jumpa di tahun ajaran berikutnya."

"Yeaaa...Musim panas, aku datang~~"

Suasana riuh rendah suara para siswa begitu semangat menyambut liburan musim panas. Semua siswa kelas 1 - F bersorak girang setelah Park songsaenim mengakhiri pelajaran.

"Ah, Joongie, tak terasa sudah liburan musim panas. Ahh~ aku sangat ingin ke pantai. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bersama?" tanya Junsu dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya membayangkan liburan musim panas yang menanti.

Srakk

Srakk

"Eh? Joongie? Joongie? Apa kau mendengarkanku?" kata Junsu lagi karena tak mendengar jawaban dari Jaejoong.

Srakk

Srakk

"Kau mencari apa Joongie?" tanya Junsu lagi saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak sibuk mengobrak-abrik tasnya.

"Ponselku. Ponselku tak ada Su-ie." jawab Jaejoong tanpa menatap Junsu dan masih setia mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Eh? Ponselmu?"

"Aiss, dimana aku menaruhnya." gumam Jaejoong setengah kesal.

"Sini coba aku hubungi ponselmu." jawab Junsu dan bersiap untuk menelpon.

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Bagaimana?" tanya Junsu saat sambungan telponnya sudah tersambung. Jaejoongpun memasang telinganya baik-baik agar bisa mendengar suara ponselnya.

"Anio, epseo. Tak terdengar apapun!" jawab lemah Jaejoong memandang Junsu. Iapun berfikir kembali dimana terakhir kali ia pergi membawa ponselnya.

"Perpustakaan!" pekiknya kencang sesaat setelah teringat ia yang sempat mengunjungi perpustakaan sebelum kelas berakhir tadi. Segera tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari kencang menuju perpustakaan.

Brakkk

Jaejoongpun membuka kasar pintu perpustakaan, lalu dengan cepat mengecek bangku-bangku yang ada disana.

"Dimana..dimana." gumamnya terus sambil mencari-cari ponselnya.

_Haruman nibangeui chimdega dwaegosipeo oh baby_

_Deo ttaseuhi pogeunhi nae pume kamssa ango jaeugosipeo_

Jaejoong terdiam saat telinganya sayup-sayup mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Segera dengan langkah pelan ia menyusuri rak demi rak buku sambil terus memasang telinganya mendengar suara dari dering ponselnya, dan-

"Yatta!" pekiknya girang setelah menemukan keberadaan ponselnya diantara tumpukan buku. Segera ia menjawab panggilan masuk itu tanpa melihat ID sang penelpon.

"Ne Junsu-ie, aku sudah menemukannya. Gomawo." ucapnya girang sambil tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah. "

"Eh?" Jaejoong mengernyit bingung saat mendengar bukan suara Junsu yang berbicara di line seberang. Yang terdengar adalah suara bass seorang namja yang suaranya jelas-jelas sangat berbeda dengan suara cempreng milik Junsu.

"Nuguseyo?" tanya Jaejoong lagi karena merasa penasaran dengan siapa penelpon itu.

"Haha, rahasia!"

"Ha?"

"Sampai jumpa, Joongie."

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

Dan panggilanpun diputus secara sepihak oleh namja itu.

"Eh? Putus?" gumam Jaejoong pelan dan perlahan mengecek keadaan ponselnya.

"Eh? Kemana semua kontakku?" pekik Jaejoong kaget karena tak menemukan satupun nomor kontak diponselnya. "Emailku juga kosong?" pekiknya lagi saat lagi-lagi tak menemukan satu emailpun di ponselnya.

"Mwoya! Siapa yang melakukannya!" teriaknya kesal dengan wajah yang ditekuk masam. Segera ia mencari panggilan masuk dan menghubungi nomor ponsel namja yang tadi menelponnya. Ya, ia yakin kalau namja itulah yang bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya semua email dan kontak diponselnya.

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Yeoboseyo!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada ponselku hah!" pekiknya marah sesaat setelah namja itu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Wooww..wooww..sabar sebentar. Hahaha~" jawab namja itu sama sekali tak kaget atas teriakan Jaejoong, malah ia tertawa kencang.

"Yah, apa yang kau tertawakan!" teriak Jaejoong lagi merasa kesal karena namja itu malah menertawainya.

"Ania, ania. Hanya lucu saja." jawab namja itu sambil berusaha menghilangkan tawanya. "Jadi, ada apa kau menelponku lagi hmm?"

"Ck, semua kontak diponselku hilang, dan pasti kau yang melakukannya bukan?" tuduh Jaejoong langsung masih dengan kekesalan yang memuncak.

"Geurae, aku yang melakukannya." jawab namja itu santai tanpa tahu jawabannya kembali membuat Jaejoong naik darah.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan! Kau tahu kalau kontak itu sangat penting untukku!" marah Jaejoong sambil berteriak kencang. Ia benar-benar kesal, seenaknya saja namja ini mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Apa kehilangan semua nomor-nomor itu sangat mengganggumu?"

"..."

"Kalau mereka memang benar-benar ingin berbicara denganmu, maka mereka akan menghubungimu lebih dulu."

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

.

_Dan semenjak telepon pertamamu itu, kau tak pernah berhenti menelponku. Setiap menit, setiap jam, dan setiap hari, kau, tak pernah lelah untuk menyapaku lewat telepon._

_._

Drrttt

Drrttt

Jaejoong menggeliat pelan dalam tidurnya saat mendengar getaran ponselnya, iapun merogoh meja disebelah tempat tidurnya guna mengambil ponselnya, tanpa melihat ID sang penelpon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Hei, ini aku." jawab suara diline seberang dan segera membuat Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya bingung. Namun detik berikutnya ia segera sadar.

"Ck, mau apa kau!" ketus Jaejoong setelah sadar siapa orang yang menelpon itu. Yah, yang menelpon itu adalah namja aneh yang tadi siang juga menelponnya.

"Apa kau sedang tidur?" tanya namja itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. "Suara mengantukmu sungguh manis Joongie." lanjut namja itu dan seketika membuat Jaejoong bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Ani, aku sudah bangun!" jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil berusaha bangkit dari tidurnya. "Sebenarnya mau apa kau menelpon hah? Membuang-buang waktuku saja!" lanjutnya dengan suara kesal yang sangat kentara.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Ck, dasar aneh!"

Pipp

Dan Jaejoongpun mematikan sambungan telponnya secara sepihak dan kembali melanjutkan tidur.

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

"Selamat makan."

Keluarga Kim kini tengah menikmati acara sarapan di kediaman mereka. Dengan menu yang menggugah selera, merekapun makan dengan lahap.

"Yah, hyung jangan ambil punyaku!" pekik Jaejoong kesal saat Hyunseung-hyungnya-mengambil tempura dimangkuk makanannya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya lagi kan Joongie~" jawab Hyunseung tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Ck, hyung ini!" geram Jaejoong bertepatan dengan sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya.

Drrttt

Drrttt

"Yeoboseyo."

"Joongie~ bagaimana? Ponselmu sudah ketemu?" tanya Junsu-orang yang menelpon Jaejoong.

"Ne, sudah ketemu. Ini buktinya aku bisa mengangkat telponmu." jawab Jaejoong sambil terus memasukkan makanan ke mulutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Ah ya, jangan lupa janji kita pergi ke pantai eoh. Jaa, annyeong~"

Pippp

"Ck, dasar bebek!" gumam Jaejoong setengah kesal.

"Joongie, Seungie, besok eomma dan appa akan pergi ke rumah keluarga Yoon, kalian berdua jaga rumah ne. Joongie, kau sudah mulai liburan musim panas bukan?" tanya eomma Kim sambil menatap Jaejoong.

"Ne."

"Bagus, kalian berdua jangan ribut selama kami tak ada di rumah. Arra?" kata eomma Kim lagi yang nampaknya sangat hafal mengenai tingkah dua putranya yang suka bertengkar.

"Ne eomma." jawab keduanya kompak.

Drrttt

Drrttt

Kembali ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dan menampakkan ID 'miceoseo namja' dilayar ponselnya, Jaejoongpun menatap malas pada ponselnya sebelum akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu dengan nada ketus.

"Apa lagi?"

"Wah wah, kenapa suaramu seperti itu? Apa kau tak suka menerima telepon dariku?"

"Ck, kalau tak ada yang mau kau katakan, lebih baik aku tutup telponnya."

"Haha, kau itu sungguh lucu. Baiklah, baiklah. Selamat pagi. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu."

Tuutt

Tuutt

Tuutt

"Mwo? Yak! Aisss, dasar aneh!"

.

_Awalnya itu semua sangat menggangguku. Semua telpon darimu itu membuatku sangat terganggu. Suara tertawamu, membuatku benar-benar kesal._

_Namun,_

_Lama-kelamaan aku menjadi terbiasa. Terbiasa menerima teleponmu ditengah malam, teleponmu dipagi hari, dan diwaktu-waktu lainnya._

.

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu. Dan selama dua minggu itu pula, Jaejoong selalu berteleponan ria dengan namja itu. Entah kenapa, namun sepertinya hubungan keduanya semakin dekat.

Kini Jaejoong tengah menonton televisi dengan ponsel yang setia menempel ditelinganya. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja aneh itu yang menelponnya. Meski awalnya merasa amat sangat terganggu dengan telepon-telepon dari namja itu, namun lama-kelamaan, Jaejoongpun menjadi terbiasa. Bahkan sekarang Jaejoong sudah tak pernah marah-marah lagi jika menjawab telpon dari namja itu.

Selain karena sudah mulai terbiasa, namun dibalik itu semua, Jaejoong juga merasa sedikit nyaman mengobrol dengan namja itu. Yah, ia merasa cocok mengobrol dengan namja itu. Namja itu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan cerita-cerita lucu yang diceritakannya dan namja itu juga bisa mengembalikan moodnya yang jelek.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tadi bercerita mengenai sekolah mereka.

"Ah, jadi kau sekarang mulai tertarik eoh kepadaku, Joongie?" jawab namja itu dan segera membuat Jaejoong memutar matanya malas.

"Ck, tentu saja bukan. Aku hanya merasa ini tak adil. Kau selalu memanggil namaku, sementara aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu." jawab Jaejoong sambil mengganti saluran televisinya.

"Begitukah?"

"Ne, atau setidaknya beritahu aku, kau ada dikelas berapa dan tingkat berapa?"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu namaku."

"..."

"Namaku-"

"..."

"Rahasia. Hahaha~~"

"Ck, menyebalkan!" kesal Jaejoong sambil mencebirkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha, mian..mian..kau boleh bertanya hal lain padaku." kata namja itu lagi saat mendengar nada ketus dari Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, beritahu aku bagaimana bentuk wajahmu!"

"Bentuk wajahku?"

"Ne! Ah, chakaman. Aku akan mengambil alat gambar dulu." jawab Jaejoong dan bergegas mengambil alat gambat di kamarnya.

"Sudah?"

"Umm. Jadi, bagaimana bentuk wajahmu?" tanya Jaejoong sambil bersiap menggambar sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja itu.

"Kata orang wajahku kecil."

"Wajah kecil." ulang Jaejoong sambil menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggambar, "Umm, rambutmu?"

"Rambutku dipotong pendek, dan mencuat seperti singa."

"Mwo? Singa? Hahahaa, lucu sekali." jawab Jaejoong sambil tertawa.

"Ne begitulah. Apa lagi?"

"Mata dan alismu?"

"Mataku sipit dan tajam, seperti musang. Alisku sedikit tebal."

"Umm, sipit seperti musang?" gumam Jaejoong sambil terus menggambar, "Lalu hidungmu?"

"Tentu saja hidungku mancung."

"Seperti pinokio?" jawab Jaejoong sambil terkikik geli.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak."

"Haha, baiklah, baiklah. Lalu bibirmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi sambil memperhatikan gambar dihadapannya.

"Bibirku sangat seksi, dengan bentuk yang unik."

"Bentuk yang unik?" ulang Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Ne, bibirku berbentuk hati dan semua orang mengatakan kalau bibirku sangat sexy."

"Hati? Hemm, ne memang bentuk yang unik." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggambarkan bentuk bibir di gambarnya. "Selesai." teriaknya lagi dan kini sambil mengangkat gambar hasil karyanya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah bisa membayangkan diriku?" tanya namja itu setengah penasaran.

"Hemm.."

Jaejoongpun terus memperhatikan hasil gambarnya, ia memicingkan matanya sambil mengerutkan wajahnya tanda berfikir. "Anio. Aku tak tahu." jawab Jaejoong akhirnya setelah mencoba berfikir.

"Hah, kau sunggu payah. Aku yakin gambarmu pasti sangat berbeda jauh dari apa yang aku katakan, makanya kau sama sekali tak bisa mengenaliku." jawab namja itu setengah kesal.

Jaejoong hanya menahan tawanya membenarkan ucapan namja itu, memang gambar yang dibuatnya sungguh tak layak disebut dengan gambar. Jangan salahkan dia kalau memang dirinya tak berbakat dalam menggambar.

"Anio, gambarku sungguh indah. Hanya saja wajahmu yang sangat tak jelas untuk digambarkan, maka dari itu hasil gambarku menjadi tak maksimal." jawab Jaejoong berusaha mengelak.

"Yah, wajahku ini tampan. Akui saja kalau kau memang tak bisa menggambar,"

"Enak saja, aku ini sangat pandai dalam menggambar." jawab Jaejoong tak terima dirinya direndahkan.

Dan begitulah, keduanya pada akhirnya kembali melakukan keributan kecil walau pada akhirnya salah satu dari mereka akan mengalah dan mulai mencari topik baru untuk dibicarakan.

_._

_Seperti yang kau katakan, gambarku memang sangat berbeda dengan dirimu yang asli. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tak ingin menunjukkan hasil gambarku itu padamu. Aku, sungguh malu._

_._

.

"Bagaimana dengan kepribadianmu?" tanya Jaejoong lagi kini sambil perlahan mendudukkan dirinya dipilar jendela kamarnya. Langit mulai beranjak gelap, dan lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan.

"Aku orang yang baik hagi. Buktinya aku mengembalikan ponselmu aniya?" jawab namja itu dan segera membuat Jaejoong memekik tertahan.

"Yah, apanya yang baik hati. Jangan berbohong!"

"Haha, anio. Aku memang baik hati." jawab namja itu sambil tertawa pelan. "Sekarang giliranku, hal apa yang kau sukai?" tanya namja itu menanyai apa yang disukai oleh Jaejoong.

"Emm..bunga. Aku menyukai bunga. Selain itu, perpustakaan sekolah saat tengah kosong." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, kau menyukai hal seperti itu."

"Ne. Ah, apa kau tahu kalau di laboratorium sekolah ada hantunya?" lanjut Jaejoong saat teringat cerita seram yang diceritakan teman sekelasnya.

"Hantu? Hahaha, apa kau mempercayai itu Joongie?" tanya namja itu sambil tertawa kencang.

"Ck, bukannya aku percaya. Aku hanya penasaran." jawab Jaejoong mencoba membela diri.

"Aigoo, manisnya dirimu. Hahaha~"

"..."

"Eh? Apa kau marah?" tanya namja itu setengah khawatir karena tak mendengar suara Jaejoong.

"..."

"Mianhae. Apa kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku?" lanjutnya lagi karna Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anio, aku tak marah. Aku ini bukan orang yang manis, kau harus ingat itu!"

"..."

"..."

"Ne, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Mianhaeyo~" kata namja itu lagi berusaha meminta maaf pada Jaejoong.

"Ck, sudahlah. Jangan membahas itu lagi."

"Baiklah."

"Apa kau benar-benar tak mau memberitahu siapa dirimu?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan, kalau itu adalah rahasia."

"Ck, sombong sekali dirimu. Ini sungguh tak adil, kau tahu banyak tentangku, namun aku sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa tentangmu!"

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

"Ck."

"Joongie, sedang apa kau hah! Matikan lampu dan cepat tidur! Ini sudah malam pabo!" tiba-tiba suara Hyunseung terdengar menggema dan mengagetkan Jaejoong.

"Aiss, dasar hyungie! Apa dia tak bisa untuk tak berteriak!" kesal Jaejoong dan perlahan turun dari pilar jendelanya.

"Ternyaya sudah malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Tidurlah." kata namja itu saat mendengar juga teriakan dari Hyunseung.

"Ani. Aku tak akan menutup telponnya sampai kau memberitahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya." jawab Jaejoong sambil perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Bagaimana saat hari pertama sekolah nanti, kita bertemu?" lanjutnya sambil menarik selimut dan membungkus tubuhnya sampai kepala. Membuat seluruh tubuhnya terbungkus oleh selimut itu.

"Apa kau begitu ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Yah, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya ingin tahu siapa dirimu. Jangan besar kepala!" jawab Jaejoong sambil memutar matanya malas.

"..."

"..."

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"..."

"Hallo? Apa kau masih disitu?"

"..."

"Hey-"

"Lihatlah ke langit!" seru namja itu setelah lama terdiam.

"Nde? Langit?" ulang Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud dari namja itu.

"Ne, lihatlah ke langit." kata namja itu lagi mengulang perkataannya, dan membuat Jaejoong segera keluar dari gelungan selimutnya.

"Mwo? Sudah pagi?" pekiknya kencang saat menyadari hari sudah pagi. Keasikan mengobrol dengan namja ini, ia jadi lupa waktu.

"Ne, cepatlah lihat keluar." seru namja itu lagi dan segera Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela kamar lalu membukanya.

"Ahh, jejak asap." gumam Jaejoong saat melihat gumpalan jejak asap jet yang melintas diudara.

"Apa kau bisa melihatnya?" tanya namja itu lagi.

"Ne, aku melihatnya."

"Sekarang kau fotolah langit itu. Aku juga akan melakukannya. Itu akan menjadi kenangan pagi bagi kita berdua." kata namja itu lagi.

"Ne, aku menggerti." jawab Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. "Aku akan tutup telponnya ne."

"Ne."

Pipp

Jaejoongpun mematikan panggilannya lalu dengan cepat mengaktifkan kamera diponselnya. Lalu mengarahkan ponselnya kearah langit biru itu lalu mengabadikan moment jejak asap yang tersaji dilangit biru iti.

Jeprett

Jaejoongpun tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya, dan langsung menjadikannya walpaper ponselnya.

"Hoahhhmm...aku mengantuk." lirih Jaejoong sambil menguap lebar, dan selanjutnya iapun kembali naik ke atas kasur dan melanjutkan tidurnya yang tertunda.

.

_Dan foto jejak asap dilangit biru itulah, yang menjadi saksi awal perjalanan kisah cinta kita. Foto yang menjadi kenangan pagi kita bersama, sesuai dengan apa yang kau katakan. Dan akupun masih menyimpannya sampai saat ini._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan tangan bersedekap didepan dada. Matanya memincing tajam menatap Hyungseung dihadapannya. Moodnya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik, padahal hari ini adalah hari ulangtahunnya, namun kedua orangtuanya harus pergi ke luar kota.

"Hentikanlah wajah bodohmu itu. Walaupun bibirmu maju sepanjang satu meterpun, eomma dan appa akan tetap pergi." kata Hyunseung dan semakin membuat Jaejoong bertambah kesal.

Jaejoong menatap sebal kearah hyungnya itu, iapun mendengus sebal sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

BLAMMM

Iapun membanting keras daun pintu kamarnya, ia benar-benar kesal pada hyungnya itu. Bukannya membantu mengusir kesal dihatinya, hyungnya malah menambah kekesalan itu.

"Ck, dasar hyung pabo! Sekali saja, bisa tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku!" gumamnya setengah kesal sambil perlahan naik ke tempat tidurnya.

"Ahh, lebih baik aku menelpon dia saja." lanjutnya lagi sambil mengambil ponselnya dimeja nakas lalu menelpon seseorang dengan ID 'miceoseo namja'.

Tuuttt

Tuuttt

Tuuttt

"Ne, yeoboseyo."

"Yeoboseyo." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara lemah. Iapun kini tidur terlentang diatas kasurnya.

"Hei, ada apa dengan suara lemahmu itu? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya orang yang ditelpon Jaejoong itu-yang tak lain adalah namja yang menemukan ponselnya itu.

"Aku sedang kesal. Ulangtahun yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Orangtuaku harus pergi ke luar kota, dan hyungku yang sama sekali tak mengerti perasaanku. Malah aku dimarahinya tadi." curhat Jaejoong sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Begitukah?" tanya namja itu dan mendapat gumaman pelan dari Jaejoong.

"Hmm."

"..."

"..."

"Saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka hamnida, saengil chuka uri Joongie~ saengil chuka hamnida!"

"Eh? Kau menyanyi untukku?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tadi mendengar namja itu menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuknya. Tak terasa senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Ne, saengil chuka Joongie. Walaupun sedikit terlambat, kajja besok kita rayakan ulang tahunmu di taman belakang sekolah, sebelum upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran baru."

"Eh?"

"Aku menunggumu."

_._

_Suaramu saat menyanyikan nyanyian selamat ulang tahun untukku sungguh indah. Bahkan bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku kala itu, dan menggantikannya dengan perasaan bahagia yang amat besar._

_Dan ketika kau mengajakku untuk bertemu,_

_Sejujurnya aku sedikit merasa takut._

_._

_._

Jaejoong tengah mematut diri didepan kaca, memastikan penampilannya sudah rapih. Setelah dirasanya cukup rapi, iapun menyemprotkan parfum vanila keseluruh tubuhnya, dan setelahnya mengambil jas sekolah diatas kasurnya dan bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Ya, liburan musim panas sudah berakhir, dan itu artinya tahun pelajaran baru sudah dimulai.

"Eomma, appa, aku berangkat." teriak Jaejoong saat melewati ruang makan.

"Ne, hati-hati Joongie." jawab eomma Kim sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Jaejoong.

Lima belas menit diperjalanan, Jaejoongpun sampai disekolahnya. Iapun sempat berhenti sebentar didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Kembali percakapannya semalam dengan namja itu melintas diotaknya. Bukankah namja itu ingin mereka bertemu ditaman belakang?

"Apa aku harus kesana?" gumam Jaejoong sedikit ragu. Disatu sisi ia begitu penasaran dengan sosok namja itu, namun disisi lain ia takut. Bagaimana seandainya kalau namja itu bukan namja baik-baik?

"Walaupun suaranya sangat lembut dan menenangkan, tapi itu belum menjamin bagaimana sifatnya." gumamnya lagi dan perlahan berjalan memasuki sekolahnya.

"Baiklah. Tak apa. Hanya perlu melihat siapa orangnya, lalu setelah itu pergi. Anggap saja kalau kita tak saling mengenal." lanjutnya lagi dan sudah mengambil keputusan. Yah, ia akan datang ke taman belakang untuk melihat siapa namja itu. Rasa penasarannya yang tinggi membuat dirinya begitu ingin tahu siapa sosok namja itu sebenarnya.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di taman belakang sekolahnya. Iapun berjalan pelan sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoongpun berhenti dan duduk disalah satu bangku yang ada di sana. Kembali ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, namun ia tak menyadari jika seseorang tangah berjalan pelan kearahnya dari arah belakang.

Srakkk

Tap

Tap

Takkk

Langkah terakhir, orang itupun sengaja menghentakkan lebih keras langkahnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jaejoong kaget dan menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

Deg

Seketika Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat melihat orang itu. Yah, ia mengingat jelas siapa orang itu. Iapun hanya diam sambil terus menatap orang itu, sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

Srett

Jaejoongpun bangkit dari duduknya, dan dengan perlahan membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk melangkah pergi. Namun-

"Joongie."

Orang itu sudah lebih dulu memanggil namanya, dan menyebabkan Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Orang itupun melangkah semakin mendekati Jaejoong, dengan senyum yang mengambang diwajahnya dan tangan kiri yang disembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Saengil chukahamnida." ucapnya setelah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong dan menarik tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibelakang. Iapun menyodorkan seikat bunga dandelion berwarna merah dan putih kepada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong hanya diam melihat bunga itu, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana.

"Hemm, baiklah. Karena sekarang kita sudah bertemu, jadi aku akan memberitahumu siapa namaku." kata orang itu karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaejoong.

"..."

"Namaku adalah-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuuu... Ne minna san, konnichi wa~~

Hayooolohhh,, siapa tuh identitas asli dari namja itu? Ada yang tahukah? Atau ada yang bisa nebak? Hheehe

Saya datang dengan cerita baru.. Hehe,, bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukainya?

Cerita ini saya remake dari salah satu film jepang favorit saya.. Filmnya rada-rada menyedihkan diendingnya,, dan saya nggak berhenti nangis saat menontonnya #koocurhat

Tapi saya buat ini dalam YunJae version dan saya ubah ceritanya dibeberapa tempat.. mungkin endingnya akan sedikit berbeda dengan filmnya..

Apa ada diantara kalian yang juga sudah pernah menonton film ini?

Jaa, kalau kalian menyukai dan mengharapkan saya untuk lanjut, silahkan review supaya saya tahu seberapa jauh minat kalian pada cerita ini..

.

Minna san, review onegaishimasu~~

.

Denpasar, 28 Mei 2014


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Kim (Jang) Hyunseung

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/M-Preg/Angst

Note : cerita ini adalah remake dari film jepang yang berjudul sama dengan cerita ini. Ada beberapa perubahan dalam ceritanya, dan tentunya perubahan dalam genrenya ^.^

Warning : bahasa tak baku, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudsai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

**::::::: Untuk kalimat bercetak miring adalah POV dari Jaejoong :::::::**

.

.

.

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

_Last Chap._

_._

_"Saengil chukahamnida." ucapnya setelah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong dan menarik tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi disembunyikan dibelakang. Iapun menyodorkan seikat bunga aster kecil berwarna merah dan putih kepada Jaejoong. Namun Jaejoong hanya diam melihat bunga itu, tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana._

_"Hemm, baiklah. Karena sekarang kita sudah bertemu, jadi aku akan memberitahumu siapa namaku." kata orang itu karena tak mendapat respon apapun dari Jaejoong._

_"..."_

_"Namaku adalah-"_

_._

_._

_._

"Namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Kau bisa memanggilku Yunho."

Jaejoong masih terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia sangat mengingat namja ini, namja dengan rambut merah yang dulu ditabraknya saat bertemu Yoochun. Dia tak mungkin melupakannya karena tatapan tajam namja ini sempat membuatnya tertegun.

"Hei? Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho saat tak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Jaejoong. Iapun menunduk guna melihat wajah Jaejoong lebih dekat.

"Andwae." gumam Jaejoong sambil menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya?" tanya Yunho saat mendengar suara Jaejoong. "Ck, baiklah." lanjutnya dan kini ia merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Ini, apa setelah melihat ini kau masih tak percaya juga?" tanyanya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto jejak asap diatas awan kepada Jaejoong.

Deg

Jantung Jaejoong bergemuruh cepat saat melihat foto itu. Ya, tak salah lagi. Foto itu adalah foto kenangannya bersama namja aneh yang menelponnya itu. Iapun menggeleng lemah, masih tak mempercayainya.

"Ania. Tak mungkin. Kau bukanlah orang yang ditelepon." kata Jaejoong sambil menggeleng dan perlahan melangkah mundur.

"Kau, sangat menyedihkan. Sangat berbeda dengan dirinya. Dan bunga ini, bunga ini juga sama menyedihkannya." lanjutnya dan perlahan berbalik lalu berlari kencang, meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho hanya terdiam, tak menyangka jika respon yang diberikan Jaejoong akan seperti ini. Ia hanya diam menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menghilang dari pandangannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada bunga aster ditangannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

_Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, yang kurasakan hanyalah perasaan takut. Aku tak percaya jika kau adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang setiap hari menelponku. Maka yang bisa kulakukan adalah berlari._

.

.

.

Teng

Teng

Teng

Suara lonceng tanda berakhirnya sekolah terdengar nyaring di Dong Bang high school. Semua siswa menyudahi pelajaran mereka dan bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan kelas 1 - F, nampak semua siswanya tengah membereskan buku pelajaran mereka.

Disalah satu bangku, nampak Jaejoong yang tengah membereskan buku pelajarannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas, sebelum akhirnya melangkah keluar dari kelasnya menuju rumah. Hari ini ia harus pulang seorang diri, karena Junsu tadi sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Hah, hari pertama sekolah yang menyebalkan. Ck." gumam Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan. Iapun terus melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan didepan sekolahnya.

"Eh? Bukankah itu namja yang tadi?" gumamnya lagi saat matanya melihat sosok Yunho yang tengah berjalan cepat didepannya dengan menenteng sebuah tas plastik ditangannya.

"Sedang apa ia?" lanjutnya lagi merasa penasaran. Iapun terus memperhatikan Yunho dan tanpa sadar melangkah mengikuti kemana namja itu pergi.

"Eh? Kebun sekolah?" gumam Jaejoong lagi saat melihat Yunho yang masuk ke dalam kebun sekolah. Jaejoongpun ikut masuk ke dalam kebun dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat kearah Yunho.

Bisa ia lihat sekarang Yunho yang tengah menanam bunga aster yang tadi pagi sempat diberikan namja itu kepada dirinya. Kemudian setelah menanamnya, kini Yunho memberikan pupuk yang dibawanya tadi pada bunga itu. Nampak senyum menghiasi wajah Yunho saat melakukan itu.

Jaejoong terus menatap setiap kegiatan yang Yunho lakukan, ia heran untuk apa Yunho menanam kembali bunga-bunga itu?

Yunho yang tadinya masih sibuk memberi pupuk pada bunga itu, merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan. Dan iapun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping dan sedikit kaget karena menemukan Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Ah, Joongie. Kau disini?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum memandang Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Ini, aku hanya memberinya pupuk, agar ia bisa tumbuh kembali." jawab Yunho masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Setelah selesai dengan pupuknya, kini Yunho beralih mengambil selang air, lalu mulai menyirami bunga itu. Selama menyiram bunga itu, senyum selalu menghiasi wajah tampan Yunho. Jaejoongpun mau tak mau juga terus menatap kearah Yunho.

Wajah kecil, mata yang tajam, rambut mencuat seperti singa, dan bibir yang berbentuk hati, benar-benar sesuai dengan apa yang namja itu katakan lewat telepon. Jaejoongpun tanpa sadar terus menatap ke arah Yunho.

Srettt

Yunhopun mengarahkan selang air itu keatas, menuju berkas sinar matahari yang terpantul, dan membuat beberapa tetesan air menciprat ke arah Jaejoong.

"Yah apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Jaejoong karena rembesan air yang mengenai seragamnya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, lalu setelahnya iapun berteriak, "Lihatlah!" kata Yunho sambil menunjuk kearah rembesan air itu.

Jaejoongpun mengikuti arah tunjuk dari Yunho, dan seketika matanya berbinar cerah saat melihat apa yang terjadi. Senyumpun segera menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Hadiah ulangtahunmu." kata Yunho lagi sambil menatap kearah Jaejoong, senyumpun segera tercetak diwajahnya saat melihat Jaejoong yang juga tengah tersenyum.

Ya, bagaimana Jaejoong tak berbinar jika kini dihadapannya tersaji pemandangan yang begitu indah. Sebuah pelangi yang begitu cantik hadir karena rembesan air yang bertemu dengan bias cahaya matahari. Membuat reaksi kimia terjadi dan melahirkan warna-warni yang cantik karena pertemuan dua element itu.

Jaejoong tertegun, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi lebih baik sekarang. Ya, perasaan takut yang tadi dirasakannya perlahan terkikis dan digantikan dengan letupan bahagia. Apalagi saat melihat namja dengan rambut merah dihadapannya ini terlihat begitu tulus saat melakukannya.

.

_Berkat aksi spontan yang kau lakukan itu, kau dengan mudah bisa memikat hatiku. Entah sihir apa yang kau pakai hingga bisa menghilangkan perasaan takut yang awalnyaku rasakan terhadapmu. Dan mulai sejak itu, akupun mengerti, kalau aku, sudah mulai jatuh pada pesonamu._

_._

.

.

Semenjak kejadian di kebun sekolah itu, kini hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin akrab. Nampak keduanya yang selalu bersama disetiap kesempatan. Seperti sekarang, mereka tengah duduk berdua di bawah pohon akasia yang tumbuh dihalaman belakang sekolah mereka. Nampak keduanya yang tengah asik bercerita sambil memakan bekal makan siang yang dibawa Jaejoong kesekolah.

"Umm, makananmu sungguh enak. Apa benar kau yang membuatnya?" kata Yunho sambil memasukkan satu sendok penuh nasi dan daging kemulutnya.

"Ck, tentu saja. Kau ini masih saja meragukanku!" jawab Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho masih meragukan kemampuan memasaknya.

"Haha, bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku tak melihatnya secara langsung, jadi aku masih tak percaya. Sudah, kajja makan lagi. Aa, buka mulutmu!" kata Yunho sambil menyuapkan satu sendok penuh nasi dan sayur kepada Jaejoong.

Nyammm

Dan Jaejoongpun menerima dengan senang hati suapan dari Yunho. Keduanyapun kembali melanjutkan makan siang mereka sambil sesekali terdengar tawa dari keduanya.

Ya, sebulan sudah sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, dan kini mereka sepakat untuk menjalin hubungan. Kini Jaejoong sudah resmi menjadi namjachingu Jung Yunho, walau awalnya Jaejoong ragu menerima Yunho, namun dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan yang diberikan oleh Yunho, akhirnya Jaejoongpun menerima cinta Yunho itu.

"Kajja, sini duduk disini." kata Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk dipangkuannya.

"Yah, shireo. Kau pikir ini dimana! Ini masih di sekolah!" jawab Jaejoong menolak permintaan Yunho. Yang benar saja, bahkan sekarang mereka masih berada diarea sekolah, dan lagi ada beberapa siswa yang juga tengah berada di halaman belakang ini.

"Ck, aku tak menerima penolakan!" kata Yunho tegas dan detik berikutnya ia sudah menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menyentak tubuh Jaejoong agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Yaaaa..Jung Yunhoooo!" pekik Jaejoong kesal karena Yunho menariknya tiba-tiba. Namun bukannya takut akan kemarahan Jaejoong, Yunho malah tertawa keras.

"Hahahaa."

"Ck, ketawa saja terus sampai urat tawamu putus!" kesal Jaejoong saat mendengar Yunho malah menertawai dirinya.

"Ne ne, mian. Sini, duduklah yang benar." kata Yunho sambil membenarkan cara duduk Jaejoong dipangkuannya. Ia membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong agar membelakanginya, lalu-

Greppp

Yunhopun melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Jaejoong, lalu menyusupkan wajahnya keperpotongan leher Jaejoong. Menghirup aroma vanila yang menguar dari tubuh sang kekasih.

"Nyamannya." kata Yunho dan perlahan memejamkan matanya. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam, membiarkan Yunho melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

.

_Yunho adalah cinta pertamaku. Dan cinta pertamaku ini seperti sungai. Tenang dan tak berombak. Mengalirkan air secara tenang dan tak tahu kemana perginya. Dan aku, tenggelam disungai yang mengalir yang disebut dengan Yunho._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Drrrttt drrtttt drrttt

Ponsel Jaejoong bergetar dalam kantung jasnya. Iapun merogoh saku jasnya dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi mengeluarkan ponselnya. Iapun membuka ponselnya dan segera muncul sebuah pesan dari Yunho.

_"Cepatlah ke perpustakaan. Aku menunggumu."_

Jaejoongpun tersenyum pelan saat membaca pesan itu. Setelahnya iapun kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke kantung jasnya, lalu mengacungkan tangannya menginterupsi Yong songsaenim yang tengah mengajar dikelasnya.

"Jeoseonghamnida songsaenim. Perut saya sakit, saya mohon izin ke ruang kesehatan." kata Jaejoong berpura-pura sakit sambil memegang perutnya. Beracting seolah-olah ia benar-benar sakit.

"Ne. Apa perlu diantar Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yong songsaenim, dan segera Jaejoong menggeleng cepat.

"Anio, saya bisa sendiri. Permisi saenim." jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya, iapun bangkit dari bangkunya, masih dengan memegang perutnya.

Junsu yang melihat semua kejadian itu, hanya menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong. Ia tahu, sangat tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah berbohong.

"Kenapa ia berbohong?" gumamnya masih terus memandangi tubuh Jaejoong yang keluar dari kelas.

Jaejoongpun masih terus berjalan sambil memegangi perutnya, dan sesampainya didepan pintu kelas, iapun menyudahi actingnya, lalu tersenyum pelan sebelum akhirnya berlari kencang menuju perpustakaan.

Brakk

Jaejoong membuka pintu perpustakaan dan segera mencari keberadaan Yunho. Iapun terus berjalan sambil sesekali pandangannya dialihkan ke berbagai arah guna menemukan keberadaan sang namjachingu.

"Disini kau rupanya!" kata Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang berada dipojok belakang perpustakaan itu.

"Kau sudah sampai? Kajja, kita akan membolos sekolah." kata Yunho lagi sambil mengacak sayang rambut almond Jaejoong.

"Yah, yah, jangan merusak rambutku!" kesal Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Jung Yunho tak bisa menahan hasratnya.

Cup~

"Jangan berpose seperti itu. Aku bisa kehilangan kendali dan malah menyerangmu disini." kata Yunho setelah mencuri sebuah kecupan dibibir Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya diam masih kaget atas apa yang baru dilakukan oleh Yunho.

"Kajja." ajak Yunho lagi dan kini iapun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk keluar menuju gerbang belakang sekolah.

.

_Kau adalah pribadi yang sangat bebas. Kau mulai mengajakku masuk ke dalam dunia bebasmu. Aku tak keberatan, sama sekali tak keberatan. Malah aku senang._

_Aku mulai melakukan hal yang dulu sama sekali tak masuk kedalam kamus hidupku, perlahan aku mulai merasakan artinya hidup, dan aku sama sekali tak menyesal dengan semua itu._

.

.

Srakk

Srakk

"Yah, Joongie, palli palli. Nanti keburu satpam tambun itu datang dan memergoki kita!" teriak Yunho panik saat dengan sekuat tenaga membantu Jaejoong untuk memanjat tembok belakang sekolahnya.

"Sebentar, ini tinggi tahu!" jawab Jaejoong setengah kesal. Ini kali pertamanya ia membolos, dan ternyata membolos itu sungguh menyusahkan. Harus melewati tembok belakang sekolah yang tingginya mencapai 3 meter.

"Ahh..ahh..sedikit lagi." teriak Jaejoong dan berusaha mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi dan-

Happ

Iapun berhasil melewati tembok itu dan kini ia sudah berada diluar tembok sekolah.

"Aku berhasil, aku berhasil." teriak Jaejoong heboh sendiri. Iapun meloncat kegirangan karena itu.

"Yah, berhenti bertingkah konyol. Cepat bantu aku Joongie." kata Yunho diseberang sana dan seketika membuat Jaejoong berhenti meloncat.

"Omo. Mianhae~" jawab Jaejoong dan dengan cepat membantu Yunho.

Hap

Yunhopun meloncat kearah tembok itu dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mengangkat tubuhnya, Jaejoong yang berada diseberangpun segera menggenggam tangan Yunho supaya tubuh Yunho tak jatuh.

"Yak, berhenti! Kau mau membolos hah!"

"Joongie, palli palli tarik aku. Satpam tambun sudah datang. Palli!" teriak Yunho kencang saat melihat seorang satpam sedang memergokinya membolos. Iapun berusaha mangangkat kakinya lebih tinggi lagi.

"Pali Yunho-ah, palli!"

"Yah! Cepat turun! Anak nakal!" teriak sang satpam lagi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah Yunho.

"Sedikit lagi..ah..ah.."

Brakkk

Dan Yunhopun berhasil melewati tembok itu lalu terjun bebas menimpa tubuh Jaejoong.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kerjanya membolos saja!" teriak sang satpam lagi.

"Ukk..Yunho, berat~~" keluh Jaejoong merasa keberatan karena tertimpa tubuh besar Yunho.

"Mian. Ah, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yunho dan mulai bangkit dari tubuh Jaejoong. Iapun mulai meneliti tubuh namja cantiknya yang tadi ditimpanya.

"Anio, gwaencanha." jawab Jaejoong sambil menahan senyum diwajahnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho saat melihat Jaejoong yang nampak menahan tawanya.

"Ani, lucu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku membolos, dan rasanya sungguh menyenangkan!" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum diwajahnya.

"Haha, kau ini." kata Yunho dan ikut tersenyum memandang wajah Jaejoong. Diusapnya kepala Jaejoong dengan sayang sebelum akhirnya membantunya bangun. Setelahnya iapun menggandeng hangat tangan Jaejoong dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju sebuah sepeda yang sudah disiapkannya tadi. Rupanya Yunho sudah metencanakan ini semua.

"Kajja naik." kata Yunho dan Jaejoongpun naik lalu duduk dibelakang. "Peganganlah." lanjut Yunho dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya.

Kreeet

Kreeet

Kreeet

Yunho terus menggenjot sepedanya, dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar menghiasi wajahnya. Ia begitu senang hari ini. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Yunho, Jaejoongpun terus mengembangkan senyum diwajahnya.

"Lihatlah keatas. Langitnya begitu cerah." kata Yunho sambil mendongak menatap langit. Jaejoongpun melakukan hal yang sama, ia menghirup dalam udara segar disekitarnya.

"Ne, udaranya juga sangat segar." jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

Yunho terus mengayuh sepedanya, bahkan kini ia menambah kencang laju sepedanya. Jaejoongpun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yunho merasa takut akan laju sepeda yang begitu kencang.

"Yah yah! Ini terlalu kencang! Terlalu kencang!" teriak Jaejoong panik saat merasakan laju sepedanya semakin tak terkendali, iapun terus mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Yunho.

"Pegangan yang kencang Joongie. Aku akan menambah kecepatannya." teriak Yunho tak kalah kencang, dan sesuai dengan perkataannya, iapun semakin mempercepat genjotan disepedanya, membuat laju sepedanya semakin bertambah kencang.

"Yaaa...Yunhooo~~"

.

_Saat itu aku merasa benar-benar seperti terbang. Terbang bersamamu dan membuatku sungguh merasa senang. Merasakan angin yang berhembus menyejukkan hawa disekitar kita. Ditambah lagi, aku bisa melihat senyummu terus-menerus._

_._

_._

_._

Sepuluh menit mengarungi jalan dengan berperang jantung, kini Yunho dan Jaejoongpun sampai di rumah Yunho. Yah, Yunho mengajak Jaejoong membolos dan mengajaknya ikut ke rumahnya. Dan saat mereka tiba, dari arah dalam, nampak seorang namja yang keluar sambil menenteng helm dan memakai jaket kulit hitam.

"Hyung, kenalkan. Ini Jaejoong." kata Yunho saat melihat sang hyung yang keluar dari rumah. Iapun mengenalkan Jaejoong pada hyungnya itu-Heechul.

"A..annyeonghaseyo, Jaejoong imnida." kata Jaejoong memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk.

"Ne, annyeong. Heechul imnida." jawab Heechul-hyung Yunho-sambil tersenyum.

"Ja, kajja masuk." ajak Yunho dan menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jaejoongpun membungkuk sekilas pada Heechul sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh Yunho.

Brakkk

Yunhopun mengajak Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya, setelah tadi mengambil dua buah minuman dari dapurnya, kini ia ikut duduk menyebelahi Jaejoong.

"Ini, aku hanya menemukan ini tadi." kata Yunho dan menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman pada Jaejoong lalu duduk dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Umm."

"Kajja kita foto bersama." kata Yunho lagi dan mengaktifkan kamera diponselnya,

"Siap? Hana, dul, set."

Jepreettt

Dan merekapun berfoto bersama dengan langit biru membentang luas sebagai latarnya. Keduanya lalu tertawa saat melihat hasil foto mereka yang nampak buruk.

"Haha, kau terlihat jelek disini." kata Jaejoong sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"Yah, aku ini tampan!" jawab Yunho merasa tak terima, namun iapun ikut tertawa. "Aku tampan dan kau cantik." lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan menoleh kearah Jaejoong.

"Aku tampan bukan cantik." jawab Jaejoong merasa tak suka, tanpa sadar iapun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Kau itu cantik Joongie. Sudah terima saja." kata Yunho dan seketika mendapat geplakan sayang dari Jaejoong.

Plakk

"Yah, apa katamu! Aku ini tampan, semua orang mengakui itu. Hah, rasakan ini, rasakan!" teriak Jaejoong sambil terus memukul-mukul Yunho.

"Aww..aw..appoyo, sudah..sudah..auwww.."

"Rasakan! Rasakan ini!"

"Appoyo Joongie, hahh..haa.. Sudah, sudah!"

"Shireo! Katakan dulu kalau aku tampan!"

"Kau cantik, neoumu yeoppo!"

"Yahhh!"

Greeppp

Yunhopun segera menahan tangan Jaejoong agar tak lagi memukulnya, menyebabkan keduanya saling menatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung keduanya berdetak cepat kala saling menatap itu. Keduanya seakan terperangkap dalam pesona mata masing-masing. Dan entah siapa yang memulainya, wajah keduanya semakin dekat satu sama lain. Dan saat jarak diantara keduanya tinggal sejengkal, Yunhopun memiringkan wajahnya ke kanan dan detik berikutnya, dua bibir berbeda bentuk itupun bertubrukan dalam irama yang pelan.

Chu~

Yunhopun mulai menggerakkan pelan bibirnya diatas bibir Jaejoong, menyesap manis rasa bibir sang kekasih. Namun Jaejoong sama sekali tak merespon apapun, ia malah terpaku dan hanya mengerjabkan matanya bingung.

Srett

Yunhopun melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya karena merasa tak ada balasan dari Jaejoong. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang kini tengah menunduk.

"Apa ini yang pertama bagimu?" tanya Yunho lembut dan perlahan mengangkat dagu Jaejoong agar bisa melihat wajah sang kekasih. Jaejoong terdiam lama tak berani menatap Yunho, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti apa yang kulakukan padamu. Arraseo?" kata Yunho lagi membimbing Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun dengan ragu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Setelah mendapat jawaban Jaejoong, perlahan Yunho kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong, dan dengan cepat menyambar bibir Jaejoong yang sekarang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Diciumnya lembut bibir Jaejoong membimbing Jaejoong untuk membalas lumatannya.

"Balas ciumanku. Lakukan seperti apa yang aku lakukan kepadamu." kata Yunho disela lumatannya. Jaejoongpun mengerti, iapun mulai membalas lumatan Yunho. Saat Yunho mengemut bibir atasnya, iapun mengemut bibir bawah Yunho.

Awalnya Jaejoong masih sangat kaku dalam melakukannya, namun berkat Yunho, Jaejoongpun mampu mengimbangi dan kini intens ciuman keduanyapun bertambah panas.

Ciuman Yunho kini mulai turun kearea leher jenjang Jaejoong. Diciumnya seluruh permukaan leher Jaejoong itu, dan sesekali menggigitnya kecil hingga menghadirkan lenguhan seksi dari Jaejoong.

"Ahh..Yunho.."

Bukannya berhenti, Yunhopun malah menambah aksinya pada tubuh Jaejoong. Kini tangan Yunho sudah mulai bergriliya menjamah setiap lekuk tubuh Jaejoong. Walau masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, namun tak membuat Yunho kesulitan menemukan titik sensitif Jaejoong.

"Ahhh..Yun..ahh.." desahan kembali terdengar dari Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho dengan nakalnya mengusap dada Jaejoong. Yunhopun tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Jaejoong itu.

Iapun kini kembali menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong, peralahan tangannya menyusup masuk keseragam Jaejoong, mencari tonjolan kecil didadanya itu.

"Uhh..Ahhh.." desah Jaejoong lagi yang nampaknya mulai terangsang. Yunhopun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu, dan kembali menyambar rakus bibir cheryy Jaejoong yang sudah membengkak.

"Mphh..mpcckk..mpkcckk.." decakan nikmat terdengar dari keduanya. Keduanya benar-benar menikmati apa yang tengah mereka lakukan. Jaejoong kini sudah mengaitkan tangannya kebelakang leher Yunho, begitu juga Yunho yang mulai menanggalkan satu demi satu seragam yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Srett

Yunhopun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menciptakan benang saliva diatara keduanya.

Yunhopun menatap lembut wajah Jaejoong, perlahan iapun menyentuh sayang pipi Jaejoong yang kini nampak bersemu merah. Iapun tersenyum menatap Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya membimbing Jaejoong untuk berbaring dikasurnya.

Jaejoong tak dapat menghentikan debaran jantungnya. Iapun terus menatap mata Yunho yang memancarkan ketulusan luar biasa. Hingga ia tak mampu lagi berfikir jernih, dan akhirnya melakukan apapun yang Yunho inginkan.

"Mungkin akan sedikit sakit diawal, namun aku berjanji akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun jika aku menyakitimu, agar aku juga merasakan sakit itu." kata Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong, membimbing namja cantik itu agar merasa lebih tenang.

"Ne, lakukanlah. Aku, percaya padamu." jawab Jaejoong dan setelahnya Yunhopun kembali melumat pelan bibir Jaejoong, memberikan ketenangan bagi Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya menyatukan tubuh keduanya lewat penyatuan yang lembut.

.

_Itu adalah yang pertama bagiku. Awalnya memang terasa sangat sakit, hingga rasanya aku ingin mati_

_Namun,_

_Kau memperlakukanku dengan sangat lembut, hingga yang ada hanyalah rasa nyaman._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Jaejoong tengah duduk sendirian di halte bus menunggu Yunho. Hari ini hari minggu, dan mereka berjanji untuk pergi bersama. Maka dari itu, kini Jaejoong tengah menunggu Yunho di halte dekat rumahnya, mereka berjanji disana agar bisa langsung naik bus ketempat tujuan.

"Yunho-ah, aku sudah disini. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"..."

"Ne, aku akan menunggu."

Pipp

Jaejoongpun memasukkan kembali ponselnya setelah menelpon Yunho. Iapun kini duduk tenang sesekali memperhatikan sekitarnya. Dan saat memperhatikan sekitarnya itulah, entah datang darimana, sebuah mobil sedan hitam tiba-tiba berhenti didepannya, dan dari dalam keluarlah dua orang namja berbadan kekar berwajah sangar berlari kencang kearah Jaejoong.

"Yah..yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" teriak Jaejoong saat kedua namja itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk masuk kedalam mobil.

"Diam! Turuti atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Lepaskan aku! Aku tak mengenal kalian! Lepaskan aku!" Jaejoongpun terus meronta, namun tenaganya tak sebanding dengan dua namja kekar yang menyeretnya itu. Alhasil iapun hanya bisa meronta sambil perlahan tubuhnya dipaksa masuk ke dalam mobil.

Brakkk

Jaejoong segera berlari kencang saat mobil itu berhenti disebuah lahan kosong, iapun tak melewatkan kesempatan itu dan berlari kencang keluar dari mobil. Namun rupanya kedua namja itupun ikut keluar dan mengejar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terus berlari tak tentu arah, ia sangat takut. Sangat takut. Ia tak mengenal siapa namja-namja itu, dan dalam hati iapun terus berdoa agar Yunho segera datang.

"Yah, jangan lari kau. Cepat kembali!" teriak namja kekar itu masih terus mengejar Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus berlari, namun ia tak melihat ada sebuah akar pohon yang melintang dihadapannya, dan seketika iapun terjatuh dan membuat kedua namja itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek! Mau apa kau hah!" teriak Jaejoong dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Iapun terus meronta dan menendang kedua namja yang mulai menindih tubuhnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!"

"DIAM!"

Plakk

"Kau sungguh cerewet. Cepat ambil gambarnya saat aku bemain dengannya." kata namja itu setelah menampar keras pipi Jaejoong.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan! Andewae, andwae!" teriak Jaejoong panik saat namja itu mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya, namun-

"JOONGIE!"

Srettt

Buaghhh

"Keparat! Apa yang kau lakukan hah!"

Buaghhh

Buaghhh

Aksi baku hantampun terjadi. Yunho yang entah datang darimana, kini sudah menghajar habis dua namja yang tadi menyeret Jaejoong itu. Ia begitu murka saat melihat seorang namja yang menindih tubuh kekasihnya.

Buaghhh

Kedua namja itupun sudah kehabisan tenaga melawan Yunho. Ya, seorang Yunho yang tengah mengamuk akan terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat liar jika sedang dalam keadaan marah.

"Katakan! Siapa yang menyuruh kalian!" teriak Yunho setelah membuat dua namja itu babak belur. Namun tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya dan seketika kembali menyulut kemarahan Yunho, "Katakan atau kuhabisi kalian!" teriaknya lagi sambil kini mencengkram baju salah seorang namja.

"Ha..ha..ka..mi..disuruh okeh yeoja bernama...haa..Ahra. Dia, dia yang menyuruh kami melakukannya." jawab namja itu dengan nafas yang terputus-putus sambil menyerahkan kamera yang tadi dipakai untuk mengambil gambar Jaejoong.

"Keparat! Cepat pergi dari sini sebelum aku menghabisi kalian!" teriak Yunho lagi dengan kencang dan membuat dua namja itu lari terbirit-birit. Iapun kemudian melempar sekuat tenaga kamera itu hingga hancur berkeping, dan setelahnya menginjak-injak kamera itu, sungguh merasa marah.

"Hiks..Yun..ho."

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak kencang saat mendengar lirihan suara Jaejoong, ia lupa jika sang kekasih masih berada disana. Iapun dengan segera mendekati Jaejoong yang nampak bergetar hebat.

"Joongie-" ucap Yunho tercekat melihat penampilan Jaejoong. Iapun merasa menjadi kekasih yang tak berguna saat melihat Jaejoong itu.

Grepp

"Mian. Mianhae. Mianhae Joongie." isak Yunho sambil mendekap erat tubuh bergetar Jaejoong. Ia merasa bersalah, seandainya saja ia terlambat sedikit, mungkin kekasihnya akan mengalami kejadian yang tak diinginkan.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa menjagamu. Mian, mianhae Joongie." Yunhopun terus meminta maaf pada Jaejoong. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah. Tak terasa airmatapun turun membasahi wajanya, ia benar-benar merasa terpukul dengan itu semua.

"Yunho-ah!" lirih Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho. Ia tak menyangka jika Yunho akan menangis seperti ini. "Yunho-ah!" panggil Jaejoong lagi dan perlahan mendorong tubuh Yunho lalu menatap wajah sang kekasih.

"Mianhae Joongie..mianhae."

"Anio, anio." jawab Jaejoong sambil menggeleng. Ia juga begitu sakit melihat Yunho seperti ini. Iapun perlahan mengusap lelahan airmata dipipi Yunho.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap dalam kearah Yunho.

Yunhopun balas menatap Jaejoong, "Ini adalah kekuatan cinta. Sampai aku bisa menemukanmu." jawab Yunho pasti sambil terus menatap dalam Jaejoong. Jaejoong tertegun. Ia melihat pancaran keyakinan dari mata Yunho.

"Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan membalasnya. Aku pasti akan membalas mereka semua."

.

_Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihatmu menangis. Ya, kau menangis karena merasa menyesal dengan apa yang terjadi padaku. Kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri dan merasa tak berguna karena tak bisa melindungiku saat itu._

_Namun,_

_Disaat yang bersamaan, akupun menyadari satu hal. Bahwa rasaku padamu, sama besarnya dengan rasamu padaku._

_._

_._

.

Heechul menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong. Ya, tadi setelah menemukan Jaejoong dalam keadaan yang sangat berantakan, Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke rumahnya. Setelah mengantar Jaejoong ke rumahnya, Yunhopun langsung kembali keluar, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

Jaejoong kini tengah duduk diam di dalam kamar Yunho, iapun mengenakan baju milik Yunho yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya. Sementara pakaiannya sendiri tengah dijahit oleh Heechul.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." kata Heechul sambil menjahit pakaian Jaejoong, dan membuat Jaejoong menoleh pelan kearah Heechul.

"Dulu, aku juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama." lanjut Heechul sambil menoleh kearah Jaejoong. "Dan saat itu, aku memberitahu diriku bahwa diriku harus kuat."

"..."

"Tapi kau punya Yunho, jadi tak masalah kalau kau tak bisa tabah. Menangislah, jika itu bisa menghilangkan rasa takutmu. Berteriaklah, karna aku yakin, Yunho akan selalu ada untukmu." lanjut Heechul sambil perlahan merangkul Jaejoong dan membawa namja cantik itu kedalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong tertegun, tak menyangka jika Heechul juga pernah mengalami hal sama dengannya. Iapun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, kembali iapun menangis dalam dekapan Heechul.

"Hiks..ne..gomawo hyung."

"Ne. Percayalah, Yunho akan melindungimu." kata Heechul dan terus memberikan ketenangan kepada Jaejoong.

Brakkkk

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Yunho terbuka kasar dan membuat Heechul dan Jaejoong terkesiap. Detik berikutnya, muncullah Yunho dengan aura gelap menyelimuti tubuhnya sambil menyeret kasar seorang yeoja yang nampak kesakitan dengan tarikan Yunho itu.

"Lepaskan aku, lepaskan!"

Brukkk

Yunhopun melempar kasar yeoja itu menyebabkan sang yeoja jatuh terjerembab didepan Jaejoong.

"Dia yang menyuruh mereka melakukan itu padamu. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku Go Ahra." kata Yunho dengan suara dingin, kelihatan jelas kalau dirinya tengah menahan amarah.

Srett

"Katakan, dengan apa aku harus menghukumnya? Satu kata darimu, dan aku akan langsung membunuhnya." kata Yunho lagi sambil menarik kasar rambut Ahra.

Jaejoongpun terkejut, bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu. Ia memang marah dan menaruh benci pada yeoja itu, ia tak mengenal siapa yeoja itu, lalu mengapa pula yeoja itu begitu ingin menghancurkannya?

"Anio, aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu Yunho." jawab Jaejoong dengan suara dingin, iapun menatap datar kearah Ahra yang meringis kesakitan karena cengkraman Yunho dirambutnya.

Brukkk

Yunho kembali mendorong kasar tubuh Ahra, lalu berjalan kearah Jaejoong. Didekapnya tubuh Jaejoong yang kembali bergetar menahan marah.

Heechulpun tak tinggal diam, iapun mengambil gunting yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menjahit, lalu dengan kasar menarik Ahra yang hanya pasrah dengan apa yang akan Heechul lakukan.

Srakkk

Srakkk

Srakkk

Heechulpun dengan kasar menggunting rambut Ahra, dan yeoja itu berteriak meminta berhenti. Namun Heechul seakan tak perduli, iapun terus menggunting rambut Ahra tanpa memperdulikan rontaan dan teriakan dari yeoja itu.

.

_Saat mengetahui siapa yang menjadi dalang atas semua tindakan yang aku alami itu, sebenarnya aku sungguh marah dan ingin sekali membunuh yeoja itu._

_Namun,_

_Saat kau menyatakan akan membunuhnya, seketika aku sadar. Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan berpisah denganmu. Jadi aku putuskan untuk membiarkannya saja, yang terpenting adalah kau masih berada disisiku. Hanya itu saja, sudah cukup._

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, dan Yunho kini tengah mengantarkan Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya. Sebenarnya ia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk menginap saja di rumahnya, namun Jaejoong tak ingin membuat khawatir kedua orang tuanya.

Ceklekk

"Aku pulang." teriak Jaejoong ketika ia sampai dirumahnya.

"Selamat da-" ucapan eomma Kimpun terputus saat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang datang bersama seorang pemuda. Ditambah lagi penampilan Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan.

"Joongie waeyo?" tanya eomma Kim sambil mengelus sayang wajah Jaejoong,

"Mianhamnida ahjumma, tadi kami terjatuh dari sepeda." jawab Yunho menjawab pertanyaan eomma Kim dan setelahnya appa Kim pun datang.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mianhamnida ahjussi, kami pulang terlambat." jawab Yunho lagi menjawab pertanyaan appa Kim. Appa Kimpun memandang tak suka kearah Yunho. Dengan rambut merah menyala, siapapun akan merasa tak suka dengan itu.

"Cepat ajak Joongie masuk." kata appa Kim tegas dan segera setelahnya eomma Kimpun mengajak Jaejoong masuk kedalam.

"Dengar anak muda, apapun yang terjadi diantara kau dan putraku, kuharap kau segera mengakhirinya. Aku tak ingin kau memberi pengaruh buruk terhadap putraku." kata appa Kim dan setelahnya iapun menutup pintu rumahnya tanpa memberi kesempatan Yunho untuk bebicara.

Sepeninggal Yunho, appa Kimpun memanggil Jaejoong dan mengajak putranya itu berbicara. Ia melihat ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh putranya itu

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya appa Kim sambil menatap tajam kearah Jaejoong, meminta jawaban tegas dari sang putra.

Jaejoongpun menunduk tak berani menjawab pertanyaan sang appa.

"Cepat jawab!" bentak appa Kim merasa kesal karena Jaejoong tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Jangan membentak Joongie." eomma Kimpun mecoba menenangkan suaminya. Ia mengerti, sangat mengerti jika suaminya merasa takut. Ya, ia merasa takut terjadi sesuatu dengan putranya. Karena mereka tahu, Jaejoong adalah namja yang istimewa.

"N..ne appa. Di..dia ke..kekasihku."

Deg

Dan terjawablah ketakutan appa Kim itu kalau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Jaejoong.

.

_Appa begitu marah saat melihatmu mengantarku saat itu. Walaupun tak mengatakannya secara langsung, namun aku bisa merasakan kalau appa merasa marah. Apalagi saat aku mengakui kalau kau adalah kekasihku. Aku tak tahu mengapa appa merasa marah, aku sungguh tak tahu._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Pagi hari yang kelabu, itulah yang dirasakan Jaejoong saat ini. Saat dirinya menginjakkan kaki di sekolah, semua siswa sudah menatap aneh kearahnya. Apalagi saat dirinya sampai dikelas, semua teman sekelasnya langsung menatap sinis kearahnya. Ada yang berbisik-bisik sambil melihat dirinya, dan bahkan ada yang secara terang-terangan mengatai dirinya dengan sebutan yang tak pantas.

"Hei, lihat ini. Siapa yang datang. Pelacur murahan yang berkedok anak sekolahan."

"Berapa aku bisa menyewamu cantik?"

"Datanglah kerumaku nanti malam, aku ingin merasakanmu malam nanti."

"Hahahaa.."

Itulah sebagian kata-kata tak pantas yang Jaejoong terima, dirinya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas segera mendapat kata-kata seperti itu. Iapun hanya mengernyit bingung atas semua perkataan temannya, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Andwae-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Kira-kira apa yang dilihat Jaejoong? Dan kenapa teman-temannya berkata seperti itu padanya?

Hayoo, yang udah nonton pasti udah tau dong jawabannya? Hehe

Saya nggak nyangka ternyata ada juga yang suka film ini ^^ kesukaan kita sama berarti.. Hehe ,, Walaupun filmnya uda jadul,, tapi tetap menjadi favorit bagi saya ^^

Ne, yang nelpon itu adalah Yunho ^^

Terimakasih sudah membaca ya chingudeul :

**FiandYJ | DahsyatNyaff | mynamedhiendha | Willow Aje Kim | zhoeuniquee | Youleebitha | fitrikyumin | Milkyu | mika | petal | merry jung | jaejae | kikkikyujunmyun | Byunchannie26 | para Guest**

Jja, minna review onegaishimasu ^^

.

Denpasar, 2 Juni 2014


	3. Chapter 3

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Other cast : Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Kim (Jang) Hyunseung

Pairing : YunJae

Genre : YAOI/Shonen-ai/M-Preg/Angst

Note : cerita ini adalah remake dari film jepang yang berjudul sama dengan cerita ini. Ada beberapa perubahan dalam ceritanya, dan tentunya perubahan dalam genrenya ^.^

Warning : bahasa tak baku, alur lamban, typo(s)bertebaran

.

.

Tanoshimi ni oyomi kudsai ^^

.

.

.

DOUZO

**::::::: Untuk kalimat bercetak miring adalah POV dari Jaejoong :::::::**

.

.

.

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

_Last chap_

_._

_"Hei, lihat ini. Siapa yang datang. Pelacur murahan yang berkedok anak sekolahan."_

_"Berapa aku bisa menyewamu cantik?"_

_"Datanglah kerumaku nanti malam, aku ingin merasakanmu malam nanti."_

_"Hahahaa.."_

_Itulah sebagian kata-kata tak pantas yang Jaejoong terima, dirinya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas segera mendapat kata-kata seperti itu. Iapun hanya mengernyit bingung atas semja perkataan temannya, ia sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sampai akhirnya ia mulai masuk ke dalam kelas dan mendapati pemandangan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang._

_"Andwae."_

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat tulisan yang ada dipapan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan perasaan marah segera menyelimutinya. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat tulisan itu sambil memendam marah yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak darinya.

_'Kapanpun OK! Selalu siap untuk malam hari. Kim Jaejoong si namja jalang'_

Begitulah kira-kira tulisan yang ada dipapan kelasnya, membuat Jaejoong benar-benar sakit hati. Iapun menahan airmata yang sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

"Joongie!" teriak Junsu kencang saat melihat Jaejoong yang tengah terdiam di kelasnya, ia bisa merasakan jika sahabatnya itu tengah memendam marahnya. "Joongie, sepertinya itu diulis juga disetiap papan di semua kelas." lanjut Junsu memberitahukan apa yang ia ketahui. Jaejoong masih terdiam, ia hanya melirik sekilas kearah Junsu.

"Aku akan pergi menghapusnya." kata Junsu lagi dan segera pergi menuju kelas lainnya untuk menghapus tulisan itu. Dan sepeninggal Junsu, Jaejoongpun melangkah maju kepapan tulis hendak menghapus tulisan itu, namun-

Brakkk

Suara gebrakan dipintu membuat semua orang terlonjak kaget, begitu pula dengan Jaejoong. Iapun segera menolehkan kepalanya keasal suara dan mendapati Yunho dengan aura kelam menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Yunho-" lirih Jaejoong saat melihat namjachingunya yang berada diambang pintu kelas, dan detik berikutnya, Yunhopun segera berjalan cepat menuju kearah Jaejoong dan dengan kasar menyentak tangan Jaejoong yang masih menggenggam penghapus papan.

Srakk

Srakk

Srakk

Dengan bringas Yunho menghapus tulisan yang ada dipapan itu, menghapusnya dengan kasar dengan amarah yang sudah berada dipuncak. Ia benar-benar marah saat mengetahui ada yang menulis hal seperti itu tentang Jaejoong. Ia sungguh tak akan memaafkan orang yang sudah menyebatkan fitnah itu kepada Jaejoong.

Brakkkk

Sekali lagi Yunho menendang keras meja guru yang ada dihadapanhya, meluapkan emosi yag benar-benar sudah berkumpul diotaknya.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukannya!" teriaknya marah dan menatap nyalang keseluruh siswa kelas 1 - F. "Siapa yang berani melakukan ini terhadap kekasihku!" lanjutnya masih dengan suara tinggi dan aura tak menyenangkan yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Dengar! Siapapun yang melakukan ini, sekalipun kau perempuan, aku tak akan membiarkanmu hidup. Ini peringatan dariku!" lanjut Yunho berusaha menenangkan amarahnya yang masih memuncak. Bahkan dadanya terlihat naik turun saat berbicara.

"Aku akan menjaga Jaejoong apapun yang terjadi."

"Yun.." lirih Jaejoong hampir tak terdengar, ia hanya menatap dalam kearah Yunho saat mendengar kakimat terakhir dari Yunho itu.

"Kajja!" ajak Yunho sambil menarik kasar tangan Jaejoong, membawanya keluar kelas.

_._

_Kau terlihat begitu menakutkan saat itu. Dua kali, sudah dua kali aku melihatmu marah seperti itu._

_Takut?_

_Tentu saja. Aku merasa takut saat melihatmu seperti itu._

_Namun lebih daripada itu, aku merasa senang. Ya, aku merasa senang. Aku merasa nyaman dan tak perlu khawatir, karna aku yakin, kau akan selalu ada untuk melindungiku._

_._

_._

Musim dingin

Keluarga Kim tengah asik menikmati sarapan bersama dipertengahan musim dingin kali ini. Nampak semuanya memakan dengan lahap masakan yang tadi dibuat oleh eomma Kim dan Jaejoong. Mereka memasak lumayan banyak untuk pagi ini, karena udara semakin dingin, jadi eomma Kimpun memutuskan untuk memasak sup.

"Joongie, makanlah dengan banyak. Kau kelihatan tambah kurus akhir-akhir ini." kata eomma Kim menyadari putra bungsungnya itu akhir-akhir ini memang tak banyak makan.

"Ne eomma." jawab Jaejoong pelan dan kembali menyendokkan nasi kedalam mulutnya, namun-

"Ukhh.."

Prang

Jaejoong menjatuhkan sendok yang tadi dipegangnya kemudian menutup mulut dengan tangannya. Entah kenapa, namun tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat mual dan ingin muntah.

"Joongie waeyo?" tanya eomma Kim panik dan segera mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

Jaejoongpun hanya menggeleng, namun ia sudah tak tahan, dan akhirnya iapun berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi dan setelahnya hanya terdengar suaranya yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkan seluruh makanan yang ada diperutnya.

"Hoeekk..hoekk..ukhh..hoekk."

"Joongie! Gwencanha?" tanya eomma Kim langsung mengikuti putra bungsunya itu ke kamar mandi, dan segera saat dilihatnya Jaejoong yang memuntahkan isi perutnya, eomma Kimpun mengusap-ngusap punggung Jaejoong.

"Gwencanha?" tanya eomma Kim lagi dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

"Eumm..gwen..can..ha." jawab Jaejoong lemas dan terengah-engah. Iapun membilas bibirnya dan berjalan pelan kembali menuju ruang makan.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit." kata appa Kim setelah Jaejoong duduk kembali.

"Aku baik-baik saja appa." jawab Jaejoong menolak perintah appanya.

"Tak ada bantahan. Sekarang kita akan kerumah sakit." putus appa Kim dan membuat Jaejoong tak bisa membantah lagi.

"Ne appa." jawab Jaejoong lemah.

Sementara itu, appa Kim dan eomma Kim hanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. Raut wajah keduanya terlihat tak tenang, seakan menyembunyikan suatu hal.

.

_Saat itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhku._

_Dan saat appa menyuruhku untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, akupun sangat terkejut menerima kabar dari dokter._

_._

_._

Jaejoong tengah duduk menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Tadi, setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia segera meminta bertemu dengan Yunho. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, duduk menunggu kehadiran Yunho disebuah cafe dengan syal dan jaket tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Hahhh

Helaan nafas terdengar darinya. Ia merasa gugup, sangat gugup. Entah apa reaksi Yunho nantinya jika ia mengatakan kabar yang akan disampaikannya. Ia yakin Yunho akan sangat kaget, atau yang lebih parah Yunho akan kabur dan tak mau lagi berurusan dengannya.

"Joongie, mian membuatmu menunggu lama." kata Yunho yang baru saja tiba dan segera jendudukkan dirinya dikursi dihadapan Jaejoong. Jaejoongpun hanya mengangguk kecil untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho.

"Jadi, kabar penting apa yang mau kau bicarakan hmm?" tanya Yunho lagi dan kini sambil melepas syal merah yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Jika itu tentang perpisahan, aku tidak mau mendengarnya." lanjut Yunho lagi sambil kini menatap dalam mata Jaejoong. Iapun menyilangkan tangannya diatas meja dan memajukan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong.

Hemmm

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong menghela nafas pelan, iapun meneguk cepat air minum yang disediakn disana, guna menekan rasa gugupnya. Iapun balas menatap mata Yunho yang memandangnya dengan tulus, bahkan kini Yunho sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Yunho-" panggil Jaejoong ragu. Yunhopun hanya diam, memberikan waktu untuk Jaejoong. "Sebenarnya-" lanjut Jaejoong masih setengah ragu, bahkan ia memotong-motong ucapannya.

"Bicaralah." kata Yunho memberi semangat pada Jaejoong. Iapun mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam hangat tangan Jaejoong yang berada dihadapannya.

Jaejoong tertegun, ia melihat ketulusan dari pancaran mata Yunho. Iapun kini sudah merasa lebih tenang setelah Yunho menggenggam tangannya. Biarlah apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, mungkin kisah mereka memang akan sampai disini saja.

Jaejoongpun mengambil nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya mengatakan kabar apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Aku, kini tengah mengandung bayimu, Yunho."

"..."

"..."

"..."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Srakkkk

Brakkk

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Jaejoongpun hanya bisa termenung, menyadari jika pemikirannya benar-benar terjadi.

"Yunho-" lirih Jaejoong sambil menahan sesak yang tiba-tiba menggerogoti hatinya. Iapun mencengkram dada kirinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kencang. Inikah akhirnya? Beginikah akhir dari kisahnya dengan Yunho?

Ya, iya sudah menyangka jika reaksi Yunho akan begini. Namun tetap saja rasanya amat sakit saat mengalaminya secara langsung. Ia yakin kalau Yunho akan merasa jijik dan terganggu dengan keadaannya.

Male pregnant.

Oh, siapa juga yang akan dengan mudah menerima semua ini. Bahkan Jaejoong sendiri tadinya juga teramat merasa shock saat mendengar kabar dari dokter yang menyatakan kalau dirinya tengah hamil 4 minggu. Bahkan ia sempat tak menerima kehadiran makhluk itu ditubuhnya. Namun saat ia mengingat kalau itu adalah buah cintanya dengan Yunho-orang yang amat ia cintai-iapun mulai menerimanya dengan iklhlas.

Namun nampaknya hal itu tak berlaku juga pada Yunho. Saat mendapatkan kabar itu, Yunho justru pergi dan meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri. Meninggalkan Jaejoong dengan kesedihan yang teramat dalam.

"Gwencanha baby, aku..aku akan menjagamu sendiri. Walaupun nantinya kau lahir tanpa kehadiran sosok Yunho, namun percayalah, kalau ia sebenarnya juga menyayangimu. Suatu saat nanti, pasti, suatu saat nanti, kita akan berkumpul bersama-sama." Jaejoongpun mengusap sayang perut datarnya, walaupun masih memendam pedih akibat kepergian Yunho. Iapun akhirnya memilih pergi, daripada terus merenungi kisahnya yang harus berakhir seperti ini.

Srett

Tap

Tap

Jaejoongpun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari cafe itu, namun langkahnya harus terhenti ketika seseorang berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

"JOONGIE! CHUKAEYO!"

Deg

"Yunho-"

"Mempunyai aegya, kita harus mempunyai aegya!" lanjut Yunho sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil kepada Jaejoong.

"Aku akan berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan pada kalian! Aku bersungguh-sungguh!" lanjut Yunho lagi dengan wajah yang tersenyum senang.

"Yun..kau..kau tak jijik kepadaku?" tanya Jaejoong pelan sambil menatap Yunho dalam.

"Anio. Untuk apa? Aku malah sangat bersyukur, gomawo Joongie. Gomawo." kata Yunho dan detik berikutnya ia segera menarik Jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya.

"Kita harus menjaganya. Kita harus berjuang bersama untuk membesarkannya." kata Yunho lagi dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya hanya terdiam, akhirnya ikut tersenyum juga. Rupanya Yunho juga menerima keadaannya ini dan tak pergi meninggalkannya. Iapun balas memeluk Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidanh sang kekasih.

.

_Saat kau berlari dan meninggalkanku sendiri, aku fikir itu adalah akhir dari hubungan kita._

_Aku mengira kau merasa jijik dan tak menerima keadaanku ini._

_Namun_

_Kau kembali dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahmu dan dengan lantang meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Saat itu, aku sungguh merasa menjadi orang yang sangat beruntung._

_Gomawo, Yunho._

::

:

恋空

(Sky of Love)

:

::

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini tengah berada dikediaman Yunho. Setelah tadi memutuskan untuk memberitahukan kepada orang tua masing-masing, untuk rencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Kini dihadapan mereka, nampak bumonim Yunho yang tengah duduk dan menatap dalam kearah keduanya, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit gugup. Ya, tadi Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah memberitahu bumonim Yunho kalau kini Jaejoong tengah mengandung anak Yunho, dan mereka berencana untuk membesarkan bayi itu.

Namun reaksi kedua orangtua Yunho sama sekali tak bisa diprediksi, mereka hanya saling diam tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Beda halnya dengan Heechul, yang nampaknya sangat bahagia atas kehamilan Jaejoong.

"Aku ingin anak yang lahir nanti adalah namja. Lalu anak kedua adalah yeoja." kata Heechul dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya. Iapun memberi pelukan hangat pada Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya duduk menjauh dari pasangan itu.

Jaejoongpun hanya tersenyum pelan dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yah kau pikir melahirkan itu mudah!" teriak Yunho membalas ucapan hyungnya itu.

"Harusnya Jaejoong yang mengatakan itu, kau kan hanya tinggal membuatnya saja Yunho-ah!" kata Heechul sambil terkikik geli.

"Yak kau-"

"Bagaimana caramu untuk menjaga anak itu kelak?" tanya eomma Jung dan seketika menghentikan ucapan Yunho yang ingin membalas hyungnya. Yunhopun segera menoleh kearah sang eomma.

"Aku..akan berhenti sekolah dan mulai bekerja." jawab Yunho dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa kau yakin kau akan bisa membahagiakannya?" kai ini appa Jung yang berbicara. Ia mengatakannya dengan tegas dan menatap tajam kearah putranya.

Yunhopun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah sang appa, "Ini bukan masalah bisa atau tidak, tapi ini adalah suatu keyakinan. Aku yakin aku mampu membuatnya bahagia." jawab Yunho lagi-lagi dengan kesungguhan.

"..."

"..."

"Walaupun ini salah, dan appa cukup terkejut menerima kenyataan ini, namun appa mengajarimu untuk bertanggung jawab. Dan kau sekarang tengah berusaha menunjukkan bagaimana caranya kau untuk bertanggung jawab."

"..."

"Jadi-"

"..."

"Appa tak akan keberatan."

Deg

"Walau appa sempat kecewa, namun tak apa. Kau memang harus bertanggung jawab." kata appa Jung lagi dan seketika membuay Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa lega.

"Appa-"

"Jagalah mereka. Ini tak akan semudah yang kau pikirkan. Appa akan memegang ucapanmu yang akan membahagiakan dirinya." lanjut appa Jung lagi sambil perlahan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"Gomawo appa. Gomawo." ucap Yunho dan setelahnya iapun menatap Jaejoong yang kini juga tengah tersenyum bahagia.

.

_Benar apa kata appamu Yunho. Bahwa semua ini tak akan semudah yang kita pikirkan._

_Orang tuamu memang dengan mudah menerima keadaan ini, namun nampaknya itu tak berlaku bagi kedua orang tuaku._

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam segera terasa saat kita memasuki kediaman keluarga Kim. Nampak eomma dan appa Kim yang tengah menatap tajam dua insan yang duduk dihadapan mereka ini. Ya, setelah kemarin meminta restu dari appa dan eomma Jung, kini giliran appa dan eomma Kim lah yang mereka mintai restu. Namun sepertinya usaha mereka tak akan berjalan mulus, karena sedari awal Yunho masuk ke rumah keluarga Kim, nampak kedua orang tua Jaejoong itu sudah mengeluarkan aura kelam.

"Tentang kehamilan Jaejoong-" ucap Yunho dengan perasaan gugup luar biasa. Dalam hidupnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan gugup yang teramat seperti ini.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab." lanjutnya masih dengan kegugupan yang luar biasa.

"Aegya..a..aeg..aegya-"

"Kami ingin mempunyai aegya, eomma, appa." kata Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho yang tergagap. "Aku ingin melahirkan bayi ini." lanjut Jaejoong sambil menatap kearah kedua bumonimnya.

"..."

"Aku akan berhenti sekolah dan mencari pekerjaan. Jadi, jadi kumohon, saat aku berumur 18 tahun, biarkan aku menikah dengan Jaejoong." kata Yunho dan kini iapun bersujud dihadapan eomma dan appa Kim.

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, menjadi orang tua sangatlah sulit." kata eomma Kim yang mulai mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia sebenarnya hanya takut, Jaejoong sangat berbeda dari kebanyakan namja, ia bisa mengandung dan melahirkan. Jadi ia merasa sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan putranya itu.

"Aku akan berusaha de-"

"Usaha saja tak cukup! Kau harus menjadi jauh lebih kuat daripada sekarang."

"..."

"Dan terlebih lagi kau itu berbeda. Kau itu berbeda Joongie-ah!"

"Aku tidak akan pulang sebelum mendapat restu dari kalian." kata Yunho lagi dan setelah mengatakan itu, iapun kembali bersujud dihadapan bumonim Jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

"Kau tahu, ini sangat mendadak bagiku." kata appa Kim setelah lama terdiam, iapun menatap datar kearah Yunho yang bersujud dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini hah!" bentak appa Kim kini yang rupanya sudah mencapai batas maksimal kesabarannya. "Ini sangat mendadak bagiku, setidaknya kau hatus mengerti itu. Jaejoong, ia anak yang berbeda. Ia sangat istimewa. Kau tahu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Sangat!" lanjut appa Kim lagi dan membuat Yunho termenung seketika.

"Setidaknya pikirkan perasaanku nak. Perasaanku sebagai seorang appa."

"..."

"..."

.

_Memang sangat tak mudah untuk mendapatkan restu dari keluargaku. Namun, entah cara apa yang kau gunakan untuk bisa meyakinkan kedua bumonimku, sampai akhirnya kedua bumonimku mau untuk melihat kearahmu. Walau awalnya mereka nampak tak bisa, namun pada akhirnya mereka setuju, dan kita bisa menjaga calon bayi kita ini._

_._

_._

_._

Tak terasa hari natal semakin dekat, semua orang sudah mulai bersiap merencanakan hal apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan saat malam natal nanti. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Ya, rencananya ia akan melewatkan malam natal bersama dengan Yunho.

"Joongie, malam natal nanti, kajja kita rayakan bersama." ajak Junsu saat bel berakhirnya pelajaran baru saja berdentang.

"Mian Su-ie, malam natal nanti aku ingin melewatkannya bersama Yunho." kata Jaejoong dengan senyum yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Sudah ne Su-ie, aku pulang duluan." kata Jaejoong lagi dan segera setelahnya ia bergegas keluar kelas. rencananya hari ini ia akan pergi menemui Yunho yang tengah bekerja sambilan di cafe. Ya, Yunho memang memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah sampai calon anak mereka lahir.

"Emm, apa sebaiknya aku bawakan Yunho makan siang ya?" gumam Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanan. Iapun terus berjalan dan tak memperhatikan segerombolan orang yang tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Hei bitch!" teriak lantang seseorang dan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya. "Lama tak bertemu namja jalang." teriak orang itu lagi dan kini semakin berjalan mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

"Ahra." desis Jaejoong saat melihat siapa orang yang berteriak itu.

"Ne, geurae. Ini aku. Waeyo?" tanya Ahra-orang yang berteriak itu-sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Jaejoong.

Srett

"Apa yang kau lakuakan hah! Sampai-sampai Yunho harus bekerja dan berhenti sekolah!" teriak Ahra kencang sambil mencengkram kerah jas Jaejoong. Jaejoong sebenarnya bisa saja melawan, namun ia seorang namja yang tak akan melukai yeoja.

"Itu semua pasti gara-gara kau kan bitch!"

"Itu semua bukan urusanmu!" jawab Jaejoong mencoba tenang walau dalam hatinya ia sudah sangat ingin mencakar wajah yeoja dihadapannya ini.

"Omong kosong! Andai bukan karna kau, aku pasti sudah bersama dengan Yunho!" teriak Ahra semakin kalap dan semakin mencengkran erat jas Jaejoong. Dan entah kekuatan darimana, Ahrapun segera mendorong Jaejoong sekuat tenaga. Malangnya Jaejoong yang tak siap, iapun kaget saat merasakan dorongan Ahra pada tubuhnya, namun terlambat. Ahra sudah dengan keras mendorongnya hingga ia terjatuh dengan sangat keras.

Brughhh

"Akhh-" ringis Jaejoong merasakan kesakitan pada perutnya. Iapun meringis pelan dan berusaha bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Dasar namja jalang! Aku tak akan menyerah!"

"..."

"..."

"Yunho bukanlah sebuah barang yang bisa kau miliki dengan begitu saja. Kalau kau memang menyukainya, dapatkanlah ia dengan cara yang benar. Kau tak akan melakukan hal-hal keji dan bersaing secara jujur." kata Jaejoong dengan nafas yang memburu.

"..."

"Perasaanku kepada Yunho, tak akan kalah darimu."

"..."

"..."

.

_Saai itu, aku merasa sangat marah pada yeoja itu. Aku ingin sekali membalas semua perbuatan yang ia lakukan kepadaku. Namun aku tak mau melakukannya, aku tak mau jika harus mengotori tanganku dengan berbuat hal semacam itu._

.

.

.

Malam natalpun tiba. Semua pasangan yang tengah diselimuti asmarapun melewatkan malam ini dengan begitu nikmat. Begitupula dengan pasangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Kini keduanya nampak tengah berjalan-jalan ditaman yang kini sudah berubah menjadi tempat hiburan.

"Indahnya~" gumam Jaejoong dengan wajah berbinar.

"Ne. Dan tahun depan kita akan melihatnya sebagai 3 anggoga keluarga." jawab Yunho dan membuat Jaejoong semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarangpun sudah menjadi tiga keluarga ani?" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. "Hei lihat." teriak Jaejoong lagi saat melihat pedagang perhiasan ditaman itu.

"Kau mau?" tanya Yunho dan mulai mengikuti langkah Jaejoong mendekat kearah pedagang itu.

"Umm, kajja kita beli cincin pasangan." kata Jaejoong lagi dan mulai memilih-milih cincin. "Ah, yang ini bagus. Bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong saat melihat sebuah cincin yang dirasanya cocok.

"Eum, bagus. Kka, ambillah." kata Yunho dan bersiap membayar dua buah cincin itu.

"Semuanya 4500won." kata sang pedagang dan setelahnya Yunhopun membayar cincin itu dan mengajak Jaejoong untuk duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Kka, aku pasangkan." kata Yunho dan mengambil satu cincin dari Jaejoong dan menyematkannya dijari manis Jaejoong. "Yeoppo." kata Yunho setelahnya dan mencium mesra tangan Jaejoong.

"Kajja, aku pasangkan juga." kata Jaejoong dan menyematkan cincin satunya dijari manis Yunho. "Lihatlah ini indah bukan." kata Jaejoong lagi sambil menjajarkan tangannya dan tangan Yunho. Keduanyapun lalu tersenyum hangat.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambut hitam begini." kata Jaejoong saat menyadari jika Yunho lebih terlihat tampan dengan warna rambutnya yang baru. "Kau terlihat lebih kebapakan." lanjut Jaejoong sambil terkeken pelan dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Yah, saat meminta restu dari orang tua Jaejoong itu, Yunho mengubah warna rambutnya menjadi hitam kembali.

Grepp

Yunhopun menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya menuju pipinya. "Hangatnya~" gumamnya sambil terus menggesekkan punggung tangan Jaejoong dipipinya. "Jika bayi kita digendong oleh tangan hangat seperti ini, pasti ia akan senang." lanjutnya sambil menatap Jaejoong.

Cup~

"Gomawo." kata Yunho setelah mencium hangat pipi Jaejoong. "Ah ya, ini. Aku membelinya tadi." lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Jaejoong.

"Mwoya?"

"Bukalah." kata Yunho lagi dan setelahnya Jaejoongpun membuka bingkisan itu dan menemukan sebuah kaos kaki bayi berwarna merah. "Karna aku tak tahu aegya namja atau yeoja, jadi aku membelinya secara acak." kata Yunho sambil tertawa pelan.

"Kau berpikir terlalu cepat Yunho." kata Jaejoong namun ia juga merasa sangat senang, karena nampaknya Yunho benar-benar senang akan kehamilannya.

"Gwencanha."

"Umm. Ah ya, aku juga mempunyai sesuatu untukmu." kata Jaejoong sambil merogoh kantung jaketnya, iapun mengeluarkan sehelai foto dan memberikannya kepada Yunho. "Itu foto aegya." kata Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho yang kebingungan.

"Eh? Foto aegya? Waa, kecil sekali~" teriak Yunho cukup keras. "Tapi aku yakin ia bahagia hidup didalam perutmu." lanjut Yunho dan kini beralih memandang perut datar Jaejoong. "Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Yunho dan mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong.

Srett

Dan Yunhopun mengelus sayang perut Jaejoong itu. "Tumbuhlah yang baik didalam sana." doa Yunho sambil tersenyum. Jaejoongpun ikut tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho.

"Jja, sekarang kita mau kemana?" tanya Yunho setelah selesai mengusap perut Jaejoong.

"Emm, aku ingin makan kembang gula. Kajja kita beli." teriak Jaejoong bersemangat, iapun segera bangkit dari kursinya dan disusul dengan Yunho, namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ia segera berteriak kencang.

"Arghhh.."

"Joongie!" panik Yunho yang juga kaget mendengat rintihan Jaejoong. Iapun segera mendekap tubuh Jaejoong sebelum tubuh kurus Jaejoong itu terjatuh.

"Appo..ap..poyo Yunh..hmmm." Jaejoongpun terus merintih kesakitan, entah apa yang terjadi padanya, namun ia sungguh merasa teramat sakit dibagian perutnya.

"Joongie, Joongie, waeyo?"

"Appo..appo!" teriak Jaejoong terus-menerus.

"Chakanman, bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu kerumah sakit." teriak Yunho yang tak kalah paniknya. Segera ia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan segera berlari menuju rumah sakit.

.

_Sakit itu terasa amat sangat menyiksa. Sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saat merasakan sakit itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun aku berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa bayi kita._

_._

_._

_._

"Eughh.." erangan kecil terdengar dari Jaejoong, bersamaan dengan ia yang berusaha membuka kedua matanya. "Eumm.."

"Joongie-" lirih eomma Kim saat melihat putranya mulai sadar. "Syukurlah kau sudah siuman." lanjutnya sungguh merasa lega.

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, iapun menatap satu persatu keluarganya. "Gwencanha?" tanya eomma Kim lagi karena tak mendengar apapun dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, namun-

Deg

"Aegya..aegya?" tanyanya setengah panik, iapun menuntut penjelasan dari bumonimnya.

"..."

"Eomma, aegya-"

"Mianhae." lirih eomma Kim sambil menatap sedih kearah Jaejoong.

Deg

"Mianhae, aegya didalam perutmu sudah hilang." lanjut eomma Kim dan membuat Jaejoong sangat kaget. "Apa kau pernah terjatuh sebelumnya hmm?"

"A..ani-" lirih Jaejoong mencoba menepis semua berita yang baru didengarnya. "Ania, itu tidak mungkin. Eomma jangan berbohong!" teriak Jaejoong benar-benar merasa terpukul.

"Hiks..ani..ani..hiks..aegya..hiks..aegya.."

Dan Jaejoongpun menangis tersedu, menumpahkan semua perasaannya. "Hiks..ania..gojimal.." isaknya pilu, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar menandakan betapa dirinya sungguh terpukul atas hal yang menimpa calon bayinya.

Eomma dan appa Kim pun tak bisa berbuat apapun, mereka juga ikut bersedih atas apa yang terjadi pada calon cucu mereka. Mereka hanya menatap Jaejoong dengan iba, tak ingin mengganggu Jaejoong dan membiarkannya menyendiri.

"Hiks..Yun..hiks..Yunho..eodi?" tanya Jaejoong setelah tangisnya sedikit mereda.

"Saat ia dengar aegya dalam bahaya, ia langsung pergi entah kemana." jawab Hyunseung dan seketika kembali membuat Jaejoong menangis tersedu.

"Hiks..Yunho-ah..hiks..aegya..hiks.."

Suara tangisan Jaejoong sungguh menyayat hati bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Kesedihan hati seorang ibu yang mendapatkan kabar jika calon bayinya sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

.

_Pernahkah kau berfikir jika Tuhan itu tak adil? Yah, saat itu aku berfikir kalau Tuhan sangatlah tak adil kepada kami. Karna tak membiarkan kami melihatnya lahir terlebih dahulu._

_._

_._

_._

Setelah melakukan sedikit pemeriksaan, akhirnya Jaejoong diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kini eomma dan appa Kimpun tengah membantu Jaejoong menuju parkiran.

"Aku akan mengambil mobil." kata Hyunseung dan setelahnya iapun berlari cepat menuju parkiran.

"Pelan-pelan Joongie." kata eomma Kim sambil menuntun Jaejoong.

"Ne." jawab Jaejoong lemah dan kembali melanajutkan perjalanan mereka.

"..."

"Joongie!"

Deg

Jaejoong segera mendongakkan wajahnya saat mendengar suara teriakan orang yang memanggil namanya. Ia tahu, sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara ini.

"Yunho." lirih Jaejoong saat melihat sosok Yunho yang berada jauh didepannya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Joongie." teriak Yunho lagi saat sudah sampai dihadapan Jaejoong, iapun membungkuk sekilas pada appa dan eomma Kim.

Appa dan eomma Kimpun mengerti, merekapun beranjak dari sana dan membiarkan Yunho berbicara berdua dengan Jaejoong.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, segera pulang ke rumah." nasehat eomma Kim sebelum akhirnya meninggalakan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"..."

"..."

"Hah..Joongie..Gwencanha?" tanya Yunho dengan nafas sedikit ngos-ngosan. Nampaknya ia kelelahan. Yunhopun mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh pipu pucat Jaejoong.

"Kenapa tanganmu sangat dingin?" tanya Jaejoong saat merasakan tangan Yunho yang sangat dingin seperti es. Iapun langsung menggenggam tangan Yunho, menyalurkan kehangatannya.

"Dari tadi..hah..aku..berdoa di gereja." jawab Yunho dengan nafas yang tersengal.

"..."

"..."

"Hikss..Yunho-" kembali Jaejoong terisak pelan saat mendengar Yunho berdoa digereja, ia sungguh tak menyangka jika Yunho akan melakukan hal ini untuknya dan calon bayi mereka.

"Waeyo hmm?" tanya Yunho lembut saat mendengar lirihan Jaejoong.

"Aegya..hiks..aegya hilang. Hiks..aegya sudah tak lagi ada diperutku Yunho-ah..hiks..hiks.."

Deg

Brughhh

Dan tubuh Jaejoongpun terjatuh bersaaman dengan pengakuannya tentang bayi mereka. Isakan terus terdengar dari Jaejoong sambil terus menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Mianhae Yunho-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tak bisa menjaganya. Jeongmal mianhae..hiks..hiks.."

Brughh

Dan Yunhopun ikut jatuh terduduk dihadapan Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia sungguh merasa kaget saat mendengar kabar akan bayinya itu. Ia hanya menatap datar kearah Jaejoong, sebelum akhirnya tangisnyapun pecah menyalurkan emosi dan perasaan sedih yang dirasakannya.

"Hukss..hukss.."

Greppp

"Mianhae, mianhae." isak Yunho dan mendekap tubuh Jaejoong. Ia juga merasa bersalah karena tak bisa menjaga Jaejoong dengan baik. "Mianhae aku tak menjagamu dengan baik, mianhae."

"Hikss..haa..hikss.."

Suara tangis merekapun terdengar saling bersahutan, mengungkapkan betapa sakitnya mereka mengalami cobaan seperti ini.

Dan malam inipun dihiasi oleh tangisan dua orang kekasih yang merasakan kesedihan luar biasa. Saling berpelukan guna menguatkan satu sama lain.

.

_Malam itu adalah malam terburuk dalam hidupku. Kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga dalam hidupku._

_Maaf, maafkan aku Yunho. Maafkan aku karena aku tak bisa menjaga calon bayi kita. Aku sungguh meneyesal._

_Aku sungguh merasa sangat sakit saat melihatmu menangis tersedu mendengar kabar itu. Dan itu pertama kalinya akau melihat sisi dirimu yang rapuh._

_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

#garuk-garuk kepala

Heee...Annyeong yeorebeun ^^ masih inget sama cerita ini? readers : NGGAAAKKK

Mian untuk update yang saaanggaaaattt lama :D

Hampir saja saya nggak melanjutkan cerita ini, tapi tak disangka kemarin ada yang review lagi di cerita ini, padahal sudah sangat lama berlalu.. Saya jadi malu sendiri,, alhasil saya mulai menulisnya lagi.. Mian ne yeoreobeun dan khamsa bagi kemarin yang review dan menyadarkan saya lagi.. Hahahaha XD

Reviewnya dituggu ne ^^

.

.

Denpasar, 7 Agustus 2014


End file.
